Criminal minds on Liberty Avenue
by Edom56
Summary: Three men has been killed in alleys on and around Liberty Avenue. Detective Carl Horvath calls in the help of the BAU. Brian/Justin established relationship. Will be Morgan/Reid eventually.
1. New case

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were joking about something when JJ breezed through the bullpen.

"We have a case, guys, and it's somewhat unusual."

All three of them got up to go to the meeting room; they were joined shortly after by Hotch, Rossi and JJ. They all sat down, except JJ, who put a picture on the wall.

"Peter Jansen, 28. He was stabbed repeatedly in the stomach and left in an alley. He's the third in a series of murders in Pittsburgh, PA. They were all out gay men and there were signs of sex prior to death. They have all been found in alleys around Liberty Avenue, Pittsburgh's gay area."

"Was the sex consensual or rape?"

Prentiss looked at the file to see if she could find the answer herself.

"It appears to be consensual."

"Were they all killed the same way?"

Morgan looked at the screen as JJ put the pictures of the other two men up next to the first one, and then the crime scene photos under those.

"Yeah, all stabbed multiple times in the abdomen after what appears to be consensual sex."

"How far apart were the murders?"

JJ looked at Rossi when she answered and she expected the reaction she got.

"2 weeks in between each and the last one was 10 days ago."

"What? Why weren't we called in sooner?"

Morgan was outraged and the rest of the team seemed to share his sentiment.

"The detective in charge of the case, a Carl Horvath, told me that the entire police department is if not directly hostile to the gay community, then at least indifferent to it, and it has taken him this long to get his captain to agree to let him call us. Apparently, the only reason he agreed was to get Detective Horvath off his back."

"You would think that in this day and age people would know better. Are they still going to cooperate with us?"

Hotch looked both exasperated and disgusted with the turn of events and his expression didn't get any better when JJ answered.

"No, they won't even give us a place to work, say they have too much work of their own to bother with some random faggots dying; the captain's words, apparently."

Reid had been uncharacteristically quiet, but now, he spoke up.

"Then where are we going to work; how are we getting access to the information we need?"

"Horvath told me that he has arranged for us to work at the home of two of his family members. They apparently have a very large house with a dining room large enough for us. The whole house is wired for Wi-Fi and they even have 6 bedrooms for us to stay in. They are two gay men and are therefore interested in this case being solved; and before you ask, yes they have both been cleared of suspicion; they were out of town on two of the dates and on the third one, they were having dinner at Detective Horvath's house."

"They have 6 spare bedrooms? Wow, it must be a really large house."

Dave sounded impressed, but before JJ could answer, Reid spoke up again.

"How are we going to get all the information we need?"

"Detective Horvath is going to bring the case files to the house and he is going to be there with us. He will make sure we get the information we need."

"Alright, everybody, wheels up in 45 minutes."

Hotch was the first to get up and leave the room. He had to call Jessica, Haley's sister, to make sure she could stay with Jack.

The rest of the team filed out of the conference room to gather their go-bags and get to the airport.

Once in the air, the team looked through the file and started coming up with some theories.

"There is a lot of rage in this; look at how deep the stabs are; that takes a lot of force."

Reid nodded at Morgan.

"I agree; it's overkill, it wasn't necessary to use that much force if you just wanted to kill them; this was somehow personal."

"We'll have Garcia go through their lives to find out if they have anything in common."

JJ opened the laptop after Hotch's words and Garcia came on.

"What can I do for you, my pets?"

"Garcia, we need you to look into the lives of the victims; we need to know if they have anything in common. It seems like this guy is killing them for some kind of personal reason."

"Will do, oh fearless leader, Garcia out."

"Again, I have to remember to get her drug tested."

Hotch looked a cross between exasperated and amused and the rest of the team laughed.

They spent the rest of the time talking about the case until they landed a blissfully short while later.

They were met by Detective Horvath at the airport and they got in the two SUV's and followed his car out of the city.


	2. Carl needs help

**Three hours earlier in Pittsburgh**

Brian was working on a file for a client when the intercom buzzed.

"What is it, Cyn?"

"Carl Horvath is here; he asks if you have a moment to talk to him."

"Sure, send him in."

Carl came in just as Brian stood up and walked from behind his desk to shake hands with the man.

"What can I do for you, Carl? It's not every day I find you in my office."

"You know about the murders on and around Liberty Avenue the last couple of weeks?"

"Yeah, am I a suspect?"

Brian smirked; he knew damn well that he couldn't be, and that Carl knew that, too.

"Of course not; I know you and Justin weren't in town the night of two of the three murders, and the last one you were at our house for dinner when I got the call. No, the problem is I'm getting nowhere fast and I have finally managed to get my captain to agree to let me call in the FBI profilers. The only catch is he won't let them work at the precinct and he won't give them any help."

"Shit, what an asshole. What can I do to help?"

"I was wondering if you knew about a place they could work; they are 6 people and need somewhere with a table, room for bulletin boards and preferably access to a toilet and a coffee maker."

Brian thought for a second. Then, he grabbed the phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, Carl is here and he has a problem."

Brian explained to the person on the other end of the line and when he was done, he listened for a minute before answering.

"I figured you'd say that; I'll let Carl know."

"That was Justin. We agree that they can work at Britin; we even have room for them to stay there. Just ask if they'd be willing to pay for room and board, we'll have Vivian serve them three meals a day and all the coffee they can stomach."

"That's mighty generous of you, Brian; are you sure it's not going to be an inconvenience? We have no idea how long it's going to take to crack the case."

"It's no problem, Carl. I'm at the office most of the day and Justin is in his studio; we'll only see them for dinner and breakfast, it's really no big deal."

"I'll call them and ask for their help, then; thanks again. I'll call when I know something more."

"That's fine; we'll talk later, just one thing. Could you maybe try to keep it quiet that they are staying with us? I don't think they'd appreciate the entire family showing up and trying to stick their collective noses in the case."

Carl laughed and nodded.

"That's a good point; I'll keep it to myself, I won't even tell Debbie."

Brian smiled and showed the older man out before going back to his work.

At Britin, Justin walked into the kitchen to talk to Vivian, their housekeeper/cook/mother hen. He came in just as she entered through the door from the utility room. She had her arms laden with shopping bags and Justin hurried over to help her carry them to the counter top.

"Brian just called. Carl needs help on a case and he is going to call the FBI profiler team and ask them to come here. We offered that they could stay here, since the Pittsburgh PD isn't all that interested in helping. That means we will be 6 extra for all meals for the next unknown while."

"You don't think you could have told me this before I went to the grocery store?"

"I'm sorry, but we just heard not 15 minutes ago."

"Yeah, yeah, that's all fine and dandy. Now you can unpack this while I go back to the store. How many people are we talking?"

"Six and Carl is going to be here for lunch most days until they catch this bastard."

Vivian nodded and then she went back out the door she had just entered, leaving Justin with the groceries. He hurried to unpack them and then he went back to his studio.

When Brian called a little later to confirm that they would indeed show up, he was relieved; he didn't much fancy telling Vivian that they wouldn't come after all.

Two hours later, at noon, he put his brushes in cleaning solvent and a cloth over his latest painting; he didn't like when people looked at his unfinished pieces.

He then went upstairs to take a shower and change into something that wasn't covered in paint. Vivian had lunch ready for him when he came back down and he ate while she started baking something, he wasn't sure what.

A little before two PM, the doorbell rang while Justin was upstairs making sure everything was ready in the rooms. He heard Vivian open the door.

"Hi, Vivian."

"Detective Horvath, so nice to see you again. Come on in, you can show everybody into the den. I'll just get Master Justin for you."

Carl laughed and clapped a hand on Vivian's shoulder.

"You have a mean streak a mile wide don't you?"

"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about."

With an obviously false innocent smile, she left to go find Justin while Carl led the BAU team into the den.


	3. The team arrives

The team all walked into the den after Carl and then they stopped dead in their tracks, staring at the two large paintings on the wall. They hung on each side of a fireplace and they were very raunchy.

The one on the left showed a dark-haired man, lying on his back; he was naked and the only thing preventing the viewer from seeing all his goods was the blond man lying half on top of him with a thigh over his crotch. The blond man was also naked and his ass was prominently on display. The blond was looking up at his partner, while the brunet was looking down. The expression on their faces was one of contentment and love; it was very clear that they had just finished making love.

The other painting was the opposite; this time, it was the blond on his back with the brunet lying half on top of him, and the brunet's ass on display. They were wearing the same expressions on their faces.

None of the members of the BAU knew just what to say, but it turned out not to be necessary as they heard a voice behind them.

"Jesus, Vivian can be such a bitch when she's pissed at one of us. Hi, I'm Justin Taylor-Kinney; welcome to Pittsburgh and my home."

They all turned and then they gaped again because on the wall next to the door was an even larger painting of the same two men; this time the brunet was sitting on a chair, obviously naked again and this time the blond was straddling his lap. The brunet had his hand on the other man's ass, partly covering it.

The middle finger dipped into the crack of his companion and he looked like he was in ecstasy. The blond had his head thrown back and to the side, his eyes closed, and had a blissed-out look on his face.

It was the most graphic thing any of them had ever seen two men do, even if it was a painting and not an actual photograph. When they finally looked at the person who had talked to them, they got the third shock of the afternoon; in front of them stood the blond from the paintings, smiling mischievously.

Hotch was the first to recover; he walked over to the blond with his hand extended for a handshake.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, but you can just call me Hotch."

Justin shook his hand and smiled at him.

"This is my team, SSA David Rossi."

"Just call me David, or Dave."

"Ok, and I'm Justin, please, Mr. Taylor-Kinney is way too long, I'm not sure I'd react to just Kinney, and Mr. Taylor is my father, but we won't go there."

They all nodded and the introductions continued.

"SSA Jennifer Jareau."

"JJ, nice to meat you, Justin, and thank you so much for letting us stay here. Your home is beautiful, what we have seen of it so far."

"You are very welcome, and you have seen more than people usually do the first time here."

The mischievous look in his eye was back, but before JJ could comment, he had turned to the next in the line.

"SSA Emily Prentiss, but you can just call me Emily."

"What does SSA stand for; sorry if that's a stupid question, but I really have no clue."

"It stands for Supervisory Special Agent. And I'm Derek Morgan, but Derek is just fine, or Morgan if you prefer."

"Thanks, Derek, for the explanation."

Justin did a quick once over of Morgan's body, but the only ones to see that were Morgan himself and Reid. The latter stuck out his hand to shake with a little more determination than he normally displays, but something in the way the other man was looking at Morgan bothered him somehow.

"I'm SSA Dr. Spencer Reid, and you can choose either one to call me."

Justin gave him his sunshine smile and Reid relaxed a little.

"So nice to meet you all; if you'll come with me, I'll show you where you are going to sleep and then afterwards I'll show you to the dining room where you'll be working."

They all followed him up the stairs, except for Carl, who went out to his car to get case files out of the trunk and carry them to the dining room.

The BAU team followed Justin up the stairs and found themselves in a hallway with a lot of doors. Justin pointed to the right and the door furthest down on the right side of the hall.

"That's usually the munchers' room, but I think you'll be comfortable in there, Emily."

"The munchers?"

Justin blushed and ducked his head.

"God, I've been with Brian for too long, I've started adopting his expressions without thinking first. Munchers are Brian's word for lesbians. Mel and Lindz are the mothers of Brian's son; they live in Canada and when they come to visit, they stay with us."

Morgan snorted at the explanation of the word and the rest of them had a hard time suppressing their smiles.

Justin pointed to the door next to the munchers' room and looked at JJ.

"This is my best friend Daphne's room. It's a little colorful, but then so is she, don't let that scare you JJ." Justin smiled and winked at her; she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her. "There is a bathroom between the two rooms and it's stocked with towels, washcloths, soap and shampoo."

Before the women left to go to their rooms, Justin asked them to meet him in the hall in fifteen minutes so he could show them to the dining room. The two women thanked him and went to their respective rooms while Justin turned to Rossi.

"David, the room on the other end of the hall is our friend Ted and his partner Blake's room when they stay over; you should be comfortable in there."

Rossi nodded and moved down the hall. Justin turned to Hotch.

"The one next to it is Michael and Ben's room. Michael is Brian's best friend and also Carl's stepson. It connects with David's room by a bathroom, and just like the girls' room it's fully stocked."

"Thank you, Justin; you really didn't have to go through all that trouble."

"It's no trouble, and believe me, we want those murders solved and the bastard put behind bars."

Hotch nodded before going to the room he had been assigned to. Justin turned to the last two people standing next to him. He went and opened the door directly in front of them and showed both men in.

"This is Carl and Deb's room when they spend the night during holidays and such. I think you would be comfortable in here, Derek. Through this door is a bathroom and on the other side is Emmett and Drew's room."

Justin opened the door and went through the bathroom to open the other door. The room they came into had sand-colored walls and a big sturdy four poster bed in dark wood; the rest of the furniture in the room was the same wood but on the bed were a large number of brightly colored pillows. Each pillow was a different color and some of them were even animal print.

"Sorry about the pillows, but Emmett is the biggest queen there is and he loves his bright colors. You can just put them in the closet; that way they won't blind you in all their gaudiness."

Justin had an amused look on his face and Morgan chuckled behind him. Reid looked around and then he put his go-bag on the dresser.

"It's an amazing room, better than most of the hotel rooms we've stayed at, thank you so much."

"You are very welcome, Spencer. I'll see you outside in ten minutes."

He left through the door to the hallway and Morgan went to his own room to unpack before they had to go downstairs.


	4. Introducing Garcia

When the team was all assembled in the hallway again, Justin pointed out the two doors across from Hotch and Rossi's rooms.

"The room on the far end is my sister Molly's and the one next to it is my mother and her husband Tucker's."

He turned to the other end and pointed to the rooms across from the girls'.

"The far one is JR's room, she's Gus' sister; Gus is Brian's son. JR is also Michael's son and therefore Carl's granddaughter by marriage. The room next to it is Gus' and the one right in front of us is the master bedroom. I'm just telling you in case you were curious."

He smiled brightly and led them all down the stairs. He walked through a door into a large room with a beautiful sturdy oak table with matching chairs. The table seated 20 comfortably and the chairs looked very comfortable.

The wall that faced outside was almost entirely made out of windows while the rest of the walls were a very light dusty blue. The wall the door was in held a bureau filled with china and silverware while the left wall was blocked from view by a large bulletin board and an equally large see-through white board.

Carl was pulling papers out of boxes and arranging them on the table when they came in; he straightened up and asked if everything was ok.

"Everything is good, better than most hotels,"

Hotch answered just before Morgan spoke up.

"I'm staying in what I was told is you and your wife's room. I hope I'm not pushing you out or anything."

"Oh, no, we have our own house in Pittsburgh; we only ever stay over during holidays when people have had too much to drink or if it has snowed and we can't get back; don't worry about that."

Justin had moved to the double swinging doors that were in the right wall and asked the team to follow him out into the kitchen.

"Vivian, this is the FBI, I'll let them all introduce themselves."

After the introductions were over, Justin continued.

"Vivian is our housekeeper and cook; she's the one who'll be feeding you while you are here. If you are allergic to anything, tell her and she will work around it. This is also where you can find coffee and anything else you could wish to drink."

He showed them their professional looking coffee maker and told them that both he and Brian were coffee addicts and the monstrosity could make everything from regular coffee to lattes and espresso.

"Don't worry; Vivian knows how to work the thing, otherwise, Brian and I wouldn't ever get any coffee either."

"This is amazing, Justin, thank you so much, you didn't have to go to such lengths for us."

"Hey, everything is here anyway, so it really isn't any trouble at all and if you can get that creep off Liberty, I'll be glad. Now, I'll leave you to your work. Dinner will be at 7?" He looked at Vivian, who nodded. "And I'll see you again when Brian comes home; I think he'd appreciate an introduction before dinner."

He smiled at them and then he left to go to the office to get some work done on his computer.

The BAU team worked with Carl on the paperwork and started a preliminary profile, or at least they tried to. Doing a geographic profile was out of the question since all the murders had happened on or around Liberty Avenue. Carl explained to them that most of the gay community felt at home there but far from all of them lived nearby.

They put up the pictures of the victims, both pre- and post-mortem, and then they called Garcia to have her do background checks on all of them to see if there were any overlaps.

She called back about 30 minutes later with bad news; they all overlapped too much for it to be helpful.

"They were all members of the same gym, they all frequented the same restaurants and clubs on Liberty Avenue, and they were all last seen in the nightclub Babylon. I guess the last part is somewhat helpful."

"Babylon?"

Carl's head snapped up.

"Do you know it?"

Hotch looked at him curiously.

"Sure I do. It's Brian and Justin's club. Brian bought it in 2004 when Justin was in LA working on a movie."

"Good thing they have an alibi, otherwise it could have been a little awkward."

They all agreed with Rossi and then they went back to the work they had been doing before Garcia called. Morgan took the phone off speaker and asked if she wanted to meet one of their hosts. She told him that of course she wanted to know who would be keeping her boys and girls company for the next while.

Morgan opened the laptop and connected the webcam. He took the laptop with him and went out into the kitchen.

"Garcia, meet Vivian, Brian and Justin's housekeeper and the one to feed us while we are here."

He turned the laptop towards Vivian, who smiled at Garcia and showed her around the kitchen. The tech was duly impressed with the coffee maker and not just a little jealous.

"Vivian, could you tell me where I can find Justin? Garcia would like to meet him."

"Sure, he's in his office, down the hall; it's the door after the dining room. "

"Thank you."

Morgan left the kitchen and walked down the hall, Garcia in tow via webcam. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard Justin tell him to come in.

"Hey, Justin, our technical analyst, Penelope Garcia, would like to meet you. I have her here via Webcam."

"Of course."

Morgan turned the laptop around and put it on Justin's desk. Garcia gasped and Justin looked like he had seen her before but couldn't remember where.

"Have we met?"

He asked the girl who had a hard time repressing her glee.

"Yes, for a few minutes at your show in New York some weeks ago. My boyfriend had gotten an invitation through his friend, who is married to the gallery owner. We had the chance to meet both you and your husband."

"Oh right, your boyfriend has glasses, right?"

"Yes, he does. I just want to say that I love your work, it's so amazing, even if I'll never be able to afford as much as one of your small canvases."

"I'm really glad to hear that. Would you like to see some more; the rest of your team has already seen these, so you might as well see them too."

Morgan chuckled and took the laptop off the table again.

"You do not want to miss these, Baby Girl, you are going to squee for a week afterwards."

"Oh my god, of course I want to see them."

She was already jumping with excitement. Justin and Morgan walked back to the den and Justin opened the door. Morgan had the laptop in front of him, facing forward so she'd get the full effect of coming into the room and seeing the two paintings of the bed scene.

"Oh my fucking god, that's you and your husband."

Justin chuckled and Morgan flat out laughed.

"Nice ass."

Garcia had gotten herself a little under control and the comment was made in her usual dry manner.

"Which one?"

Justin had a twinkle in his eyes and Garcia was the one laughing this time.

"Well, both actually."

Morgan thought she had gotten over the paintings a little too fast and wanted to shock her again, so, he turned around so she could see the huge painting behind them.

"Holy shit, that's big, and so…"

"Garcia, are you speechless, princess? That's a first."

Morgan was happy he had accomplished that unheard-of feat and smiled brightly.

"I don't mean to pry, but do you usually let people you don't know see these paintings?"

"No," Justin scoffed with a chuckle. "But our housekeeper was miffed with me when the team arrived, so she told Carl to show them in here. Usually we don't let people outside the family see these."

"Why was she miffed with you? It's not because of us is it?"

"Not really, I just told her you were coming just as she got back from the supermarket; that meant she had to go back to get more food. It's not really your fault; I had only just heard, so I'm going to just put the blame on Carl if she stays pissy."

Justin laughed and Morgan and Garcia couldn't help but join him, it was a very infectious sound.


	5. Brian comes home

"Well, Garcia, it was really nice to meet you, but I have to get back to work."

Justin gave her a bright smile via webcam before moving towards the door.

"Hold up, Justin, I'll go with you. I have to get back, too. I'll talk to you later, Baby Girl."

Garcia said goodbye and then Morgan closed the laptop and followed Justin out of the room.

"This is an amazing house, but isn't it a little big for just two people?"

Morgan looked at Justin and tried to gauge his reaction; he wasn't trying to be disrespectful or put down their choices, he was just curious.

"Yeah, it really is, but we love this house." Justin chuckled a little before he continued. "Brian bought this for me when he asked me to marry him. I didn't believe he was serious, but this house convinced me."

"I bet, but why didn't you think he was serious?"

"Brian has always been opposed to marriage; he didn't believe in it, didn't even believe in love when I met him. He changed a lot the first 5 years we knew each other, but I still didn't believe he had changed that much."

Morgan nodded, understanding the reluctance to commit to anyone. They reached the dining room door and parted ways.

"I'll see you again when Brian comes home. We'll come introduce him."

"See you then."

Morgan opened the door and joined the rest of the team.

"We just got a confirmation that Justin and Brian were in New York at the time of the first murder. Garcia and Kevin were at Justin's show there and actually met them."

The rest of the team nodded at this and then went back to the conversation they had been having when he came in.

"I think he does have a type; it has nothing to do with hair- or eye color, more with body type. All the victims have been fit, but not overly muscled, they've been well kempt and neat, and they have all been wearing tight clothes. That's a type even if they do look different at first look."

Morgan had realized that they were talking about victimology.

"I agree with Reid; I can see similarities in these men, even if they don't look alike above the neck."

Hotch reluctantly nodded.

"Ok, I see your point, but there has to be more to it than that. These attacks are far too violent and personal to just be preference to a certain type."

The team and Carl kept looking through the files and the testimonies to see if they could figure out something they had missed before.

It was frustrating to say the least when they couldn't find any kind of connection between the men; or none other than the fact that they frequented the same places on Liberty Avenue, but according to Carl, that went for practically all the gay men in Pittsburgh.

Justin had gone back to the office and the work he had been doing when Morgan had interrupted him. He was working on the next issue of Rage and as he sat there, he remembered something and couldn't believe that Hotch hadn't said anything.

He resolved to talk to him about it when he went in there anyway to introduce Brian.

Justin had just finished the last panel he had planned on working on that day when he heard the door open. He shut down his computer and went out into the hall to greet Brian.

They kissed, deep and wet, before Justin took Brian's hand to lead him to the dining room. He opened the door and everybody in there looked up when they entered.

Brian wondered about the looks he got, but figured Justin would explain it to him.

"Brian, these are SSA's Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau, Emily Prentiss, David Rossi, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid."

Brian went around shaking hands and all of them told him to just call them the same things they had told Justin. When he came to Morgan and Reid, he gave both of them a once over and then turned to Justin with a raised eyebrow.

Justin snickered and nodded.

"So, you noticed, too, did you?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you'd see it, too."

The rest of the people in the room looked at them in confusion, but they didn't tell them what they were talking about and before anybody could ask, Justin looked at the bulletin board and then he gasped, loudly.

JJ hurried to stand in front of the crime scene pictures and Prentiss went to Justin and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ok, Justin; we didn't even think about how these pictures could affect you, we are so sorry."

"Yeah, well, sorry's bullshit, and that wasn't what I was reacting to. JJ would you mind?" He made a shooing motion with his hand to get her to move away from the pictures.

"Brian, look at those three men and tell me if you see the same thing I do."

Brian looked at the pictures of the men as they had looked in life before turning to Justin.

"Did I fuck them or what, Sunshine, what's the matter?"

"No, you didn't, we did."

Brian turned to the pictures again and looked more closely. He thought back about a year and then he nodded slowly.

"You might be right. They do look kinda familiar."

Justin turned to the BAU and Carl who were all staring at the two men in surprise.

"For the first almost eight years Brian and I knew each other, we weren't monogamous. In the beginning, it was mostly because Brian didn't recognize the fact that we were even in a relationship, and later because neither one of us really wanted to. In the beginning of 2005, I left for New York to further my career as an artist. I came home in may 2008 and for a long time we hardly left our bed for anything but food, showers and work.

When we realized that we hadn't fucked anybody but each other for three months, we both panicked, not that either one of us said anything; that would have been easy and we are not known for doing things the easy way. We both assumed the other one still wanted the freedom to trick and we went out of our ways to pretend that's what we wanted, too.

Neither of us were particularly interested in anybody else, but we couldn't admit that, so we started having three-ways with men we picked up when we went out.

Not all the time, but every other week, one of us would panic and suggest we fuck someone. Neither of us tricked alone, but we both thought the other did and we didn't want to rock the boat.

After three months of this, I cracked; I couldn't take it anymore and I really didn't want anybody else in bed with us and I told Brian that I didn't want to trick anymore. I made sure to tell him that he was of course still free to do as he wanted until he stopped me and told me that he really didn't want to either.

We agreed to get married on the one year anniversary of my return from New York. That would also coincide with the six months mark of us deciding to be monogamous.

To finish the story, the first three guys we fucked after I came home are the guys on the board, and we even fucked them in the order they are hanging in."

The team had followed the story with great interest, though some question as to the relevance until Justin told them the last part.

"Are you telling me that you slept with all the victims and in the order they were killed?"

Rossi looked surprised but also like a light bulb had just turned on in his head.

"Yeah, and we fucked them within two weeks of each other. I can draw a portrait of the next man on the list."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just give us his name?"

Prentiss looked confused and it didn't get better when Brian huffed a laugh and answered her.

"It would be if we had any clue what any of them were called. No names, no numbers, no repeats, no kissing and home by three." They all looked confused until he continued. "Those were our rules, and we kept to them."

It was pretty obvious they were all shocked, but they nodded in understanding; getting a name was not happening. Justin left to go get a sketch pad and a pencil to start the portrait. Brian left to go change into something a little more comfortable and the team talked about the new development. They couldn't disregard the coincidence and had to work with the assumption that it was connected in some way.


	6. Enemy list part 1

Brian went to the bedroom and changed into a t-shirt and jeans. When he was more comfortable, he came back down to the dining room on bare feet; he hated wearing anything on his feet if he didn't have to. At least he had buttoned all the buttons on the jeans; usually, the top one was left undone.

When he arrived in the dining room, he took an extra look at the pictures of the three men. He had to agree with Justin, they looked awfully familiar.

Rossi walked up and stood next to him.

"You didn't recognize them at first?"

"No, but then again, they were never important enough to pay that much attention to."

Rossi was taken aback at the callous remark and Brian could see it in his face. He shrugged and tried to explain.

"Before I met Justin, I didn't care at all about any of the many men I fucked, and to this day, Justin is still the only one I do care about. It's a mutual understanding when you trick; tricks are something to do and then forget about."

Rossi nodded in understanding, even if he wasn't sure he agreed with the sentiment.

"We have to ask you some questions."

"I figured."

Brian sat at the table and Morgan sat across from him.

"Do you have any idea who might have a grudge against the two of you or anybody you would take home with you; enough to do something like this?"

"I've been thinking about that since Justin said that we'd fucked these guys, but I really have no idea who could have done something like this."

"You don't have any enemies, no one who could do this to try and frame you?"

"Sure, I've got enemies, even Justin does, hard as that is to believe, but no one who I'd think would be capable of doing this."

He made a gesture towards the pictures from the crime scenes.

"You'd be surprised at some of the things people are capable of. Tell me everybody you know who hates either one of you and we'll interview them, just to make sure."

Brian sighed heavily before leaning back in his chair.

"I guess it has to be men, right?"

"Not necessarily; the sex before death could be coincidental, it's not likely, but we can't rule anybody out this early."

"Ok, let's start at the beginning. Craig Taylor, Justin's former father."

Just then, Justin came into the room with his sketchpad.

"You think my dad is capable of doing something like this?"

He looked horrified and Brian hurried to reassure him.

"No, but then again, I have no idea who might. Derek just asked for the names of anybody who hates either one of us."

"Ahh, yeah, he definitely fits that category then."

Justin sat next to Brian to help with what turned out to be a rather long list.

Besides Justin's dad there were David Cameron, Kip Thomas, Chris Hobbs, Joan Kinney, Gary Sapperstein, Clair and John, Ethan Gold, Jim Stockwell, Gardner Vance and Cody Bell.

"Ok, got it, now tell me about each of them."

Both Brian and Justin looked uncomfortable at that prospect.

"Is that really necessary, isn't it enough to know that those people are less than thrilled with us?"

"I'm sorry, Brian, but it seems that the killer is either trying to frame you, or at the very least has been stalking you, for him or her to know who you've slept with and in what order."

Justin gasped and Brian slumped back in his chair at that.

"We are going to have to do victimology on you to try and find out who would do something like that."

"What is victimology?"

"Victimology is where we learn as much as we can about the victim in order to find out who might want to hurt them, one way or another."

They both nodded reluctantly, acknowledging that it had to be done.

"Ok, let's start from the top, Justin's dad?"

Justin looked at Morgan, took a deep breath and then started talking.

"My dad was less than thrilled when my mother told him I was gay when I was 17. He thought it was a phase that I'd grow out of, until she told him that I was seeing someone. He wanted to know the boy's name so he could talk to his parents. My mom then proceeded to tell him that it wasn't a boy but a 29-year-old man."

They both saw the looks they got at that, but they were so used to people judging them because of their ages, and everything else for that matter, that they just ignored it.

"He rear-ended Brian with his car, twice, one night and then drove off; we only know it was him because Brian said it was a silver car and my dad's car had a large dent in the front fender.

Another night, he attacked Brian outside Babylon when we came out of there. He told me that either I come home with him then and there, or I could never come home. I chose never. My father is quite convinced that Brian seduced me and turned me gay."

All the agents, and Carl, looked up at that and stared at him in confusion.

"He thinks that Brian turned you gay?"

"Yes, he's quite convinced of that, and he hates me for it. Apparently, it has ruined his marriage and prevented his son from going to Dartmouth to get a business degree."

Brian said this dryly and with a roll of his eyes.

"Doesn't he know that all the studies every expert has ever done agree that either you are born with your sexual orientation, or it is set at the age of 6 at the latest?"

Reid sounded confused.

"I doubt very much he has taken the time to read any of the material on the matter; he doesn't really want to be proven wrong. Something else, while protesting Prop 14, I found out my father was one of the business owners supporting the bill, so I went to confront him. He had me thrown out of his store and when I refused to cross the street with the rest of the protesters, he had me arrested."

Brian reacted faster than Justin had expected him to; he jumped out of his chair and turned to Justin with his hands balled tightly into fists.

"He had you arrested? What the fuck for?"

"Trespassing."

"God, that fucking asshole; what the fuck happened?"

"My mom and Ben came down and bailed me out; that was the end of it, even though he did manage to accuse me of ruining not only the family but my parents' marriage, too."

"That's such bullshit; I hope you fucking know that; the only ones responsible for ruining their marriage are themselves. I hope you know that."

"I know." Justin took Brian's hand and he sat down. "Let's move on. I really don't want to talk about my father anymore."

Morgan nodded in understanding and moved on down the list.

"Ok, the next one is David Cameron, who's that?"

"Dr. Dave was Michael's boyfriend who he met shortly after I had met Justin. I didn't like him and at the time Michael had a crush on me; well, he said he was in love, but I don't think he really was, he just liked the idea of me. Anyway, since I had a lot of influence on Michael, I could keep him from making things too serious with David, something the controlling son of a bitch really didn't like."

Brian smirked at the irony of that statement, but continued, unperturbed.

"He asked Michael to move in with him, but Michael said no and they broke up. Deb, Michael's mother, blamed me for it and told me to fix it. I threw a big party for Michael for his thirtieth birthday and invited David to come. I also invited a girl from Michael's work who he had pretended to like in order to get a promotion; she was not thrilled when she turned up and found out that Michael wasn't really interested in her, that he was in fact gay.

Michael was sufficiently pissed at me so he agreed to move in with David. A while later, I thought I got a job in New York, and at the same time David decided to move to Portland to be closer to his son. He wanted Michael to move with him but he was reluctant until he found out that I wouldn't be staying in Pittsburgh anyway. They moved, but it didn't last very long. Michael didn't have any friends in Portland and David was the same controlling ass there as he was here. Michael decided to end the relationship and move back here to be close to me since my big move never happened. He couldn't have chosen a worse time, but that's a story for another time."

Carl was gaping at Brian. Not having been around back then, he had no idea that any of that had happened; he thought that Michael had always lived in Pittsburgh; the fact that he had moved as far away from Deb and Brian as Portland was a complete shock to him.

"But why do you think that he hates you for it, if the relationship didn't work even when they moved away; that couldn't possibly be your fault."

Brian scoffed at that.

"You want to bet? Everything that goes wrong in Michael's life is my fault, one way or another; besides, he came back here partly to be close to me again, and I'm sure Dr. Dave knows this."

Justin had reached out his hand for Brian's when he had said that everything was his fault; that was one of the things he was trying to change, the perception that Brian was at fault for everything.

Carl looked slightly uncomfortable because he had noticed how the 'family' all automatically turned to Brian when something went wrong, either to blame him, or to get him to fix it.

Morgan could tell that they had moved into unpleasant territory, and he definitely intended to get back to it, but first, they had to finish the list of the people they themselves thought hated them.

Morgan looked at Rossi and Hotch and could tell that they planned on doing a little investigating on their own, starting with Carl Horvath. They had already started steering him towards the kitchen in order to get a little distance between the two interviews.

When they arrived in the kitchen, Vivian asked if it might be time for some coffee and they agreed it might be a good idea for a little break. Hotch went back to the dining room and asked what they all wanted and then went back and told Vivian.

She made their coffees and put the cake she had made earlier on a plate and put it all on a tray for them to bring to the dining room. They all sat down, silently agreeing to keep the conversation on other things for the duration of the break.


	7. Enemy list part 2

When the coffee was gone, Hotch took the tray and he, Rossi and Carl left the room once again to go talk somewhere else. Morgan took the list again, looking at the next name.

"The next on the list is Kip Thomas?"

"Kip Thomas was a junior ad exec ad the firm I worked for. He came on to me and I was stupid enough to actually fuck him, twice. He then asked me to recommend him for a promotion and when I told him he wasn't ready, he said that since we were both queer, we had to support and help each other. When I still refused, he accused me of sexual harassment.

He dropped the suit, but his name was mud in advertising, at least in Pittsburgh, afterwards and I heard he moved out of town."

"Why did he drop the suit; do you know?"

Morgan was looking at Brian, but he did see the wince on Justin's face.

"I really have no idea; my lawyer and I showed up for a meeting and my boss just told me the suit had been dropped, no explanations."

"I'm afraid I can explain what happened. Just promise me you'll help stop Brian before he kills me."

Justin looked sheepish and Brian's head whipped around to look at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Justin took a deep breath and steeled himself for the inevitable blow-up at what he was about to say.

"I was at Deb's when Michael told her and Vic what had happened. I told Michael he had to do something, but he just said that there wasn't anything anybody could do. I had absolutely no doubt that you had never sexually harassed him, and I would have known that even if I hadn't seen him that day he came to the loft to do some work. I saw him at Woody's that same night and I propositioned him. At first, he turned me down, but I can be persuasive, so he finally took me back to his house.

He was on his knees in front of me, my dick in his mouth, when I told him we had to hurry since I had a curfew. He was shocked that I was still living at home and asked me how old I was. I told him I was seventeen and that my father was psycho. I said that he had my last boyfriend put in jail for statutory rape. He asked me how my father would know and I told him he couldn't possibly, unless I told him, and I wouldn't tell him as long as he dropped the charges against you."

Brian was looking at him incredulously, and JJ, Prentiss, Reid and Morgan had shock written all over their faces.

"You blackmailed him, and now you are admitting it in front of a room full of FBI agents? Have you completely lost your mind?"

Brian roared the last part and pushed his chair back violently to go pace around the room.

"Hey, the statute of limitations is way over; besides, he really wouldn't have had a very good case, the age of consent in Pennsylvania is sixteen, you know that. The fact that Kip was too stupid to know, or even find out about that, is not my fault. Besides, it worked, didn't it? He dropped the charge and you got to keep your job. Look, I know it was stupid, ok, but I was seventeen and madly in love with you; there was very little I wouldn't have done for you."

He shrugged and Brian turned sharply to shoot him a heated glare.

"I would never fucking have let you do that if I had known what you were doing."

"I fucking know that, but it's not like any of your other friends were willing to help you. Deb and Vic even suggested that you had brought it on yourself. Not even your very best friend in the whole world was willing to do anything to help. I had to do something; I couldn't let you lose your job because of that sniveling little weasel."

Brian stopped pacing and pulled Justin out of his chair and into his arms. He held him for a while before letting go and plopping back down in his own chair.

"Could Justin get into trouble over this?"

Morgan shook his head at the question.

"No, he's right, the statute of limitations on something like this is over and he wouldn't have had a case anyway. He wasn't really blackmailing him, more coercing him. Chances are we would have found out during the interview with Kip Thomas anyway, and it's a lot better that we know about it beforehand; that way, he can't catch us off guard with it."

Brian nodded, relieved, and looked at Justin, who had taken his seat again, too.

"You really are a twat, Sunshine, you know that, right?"

Justin smiled brightly at him and nodded his head. "I know, but I'm your twat."

Brian leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss before sitting back. JJ and Prentiss looked like they were about to coo over the nickname, so Morgan decided to hurry things along.

"Shall we continue; not that I'm particularly eager to hear what other skeletons might get pulled out of the closet."

The four remaining agents in the room couldn't help smiling a little at the exasperated tone and the eye roll Brian did as he said that.

"The next on your list is Chris Hobbs."

Both Brian and Justin tensed and reached for each other. They even went as far as to move their chairs closer together. This was the worst one to talk about, the one that still scared them both, not him per say, more the memory of what he had done.

"Chris Hobbs was a classmate of mine in high school. After I had met Brian and become sure that I was gay, he and I had a little encounter in the equipment room at school. He was talking about some of the girls and what they were willing to do, while I gave him a hand job. After that, he became very hostile towards me, he never missed an opportunity to push me into lockers or down stairs; he taunted me verbally and all in all made my senior year very unpleasant.

To make a long story a little shorter, Brian had shown up at my senior prom, we had one dance and one kiss on the dance floor before I walked him back to his Jeep. I was leaving to go back to my date, my best friend Daphne, when I heard Brian call out my name; when I turned around, I didn't have time to react before Chris hit me in the head with a baseball bat.

I was in surgery for three days, in a coma for two weeks and then in rehab for six weeks after that."

The four agents in the room were staring at him with horror.

"Shit, that's awful, man, but how could that make him hate you; I would think it was the other way around."

"Yeah, well, I was too far away to stop him from hitting Justin, but when I got there, I took the bat and hit him in the knees. He was a football player and the injury I caused lost him the ability to ever play football again, he lost his scholarship and he is now working in construction, not the career he had hoped for, I'm sure."

Morgan nodded and JJ smiled at him.

"Good for you. I hope the fucker landed in jail for a good long while too."

"Nope, he got 500 hours of community service. The judge felt he had been unfairly provoked by having to witness the horrible sight of two men dancing and kissing. Besides, he was drunk, which apparently excused him, too, despite the fact he was only eighteen and therefore not legally allowed to drink at the time. Oh, and the really wonderful part is he had to do his community service at an AIDS hospice."

They all gaped at that but quickly found their composure again.

"Let's move on, please, none of us really like to talk about what happened back then."

Justin was still holding on to Brian's hand and they could all see how affected he was by the whole thing.

"Ok, the next one is Joan Kinney, is she a relative of yours?"

Morgan looked at Brian, who nodded.

"She's my mother, well, no; she's the woman who gave birth to me. She is very religious and quite convinced I'm going straight to hell and bringing the poor lad with me."

JJ sent him a sympathetic look and the rest of them looked disgusted with a parent acting like that; they had had the same looks when they heard about Justin's father.

"Ok, no need to get into more detail on that; it seems pretty cut and dry."

Morgan wanted to get through this uncomfortable subject as quickly as possible.

"The next on the list is Gary Sapperstein. Who is he?"

"The Sap is the former owner of Babylon. After the bashing, I had a lot of problems and on top of it all my father refused to pay for college, both because I am gay and because I refused to go to Dartmouth like he wanted me to. I didn't want to take money from Brian, despite the fact that he offered; I didn't want to be a burden or be even more dependent on him than I already was. I took a job as a go-go boy at Babylon, but my schoolwork started to suffer; plus, Brian wasn't exactly thrilled with it."

Brian rolled his eyes at that remark.

"One weekend, the Sap agreed to let me have a day off in exchange for going to an after party at his place, as decoration, he called it. When I got there, the party was in full swing and the Sap told me to take off my shirt; I wasn't comfortable with that, but he told me I was there as decoration and if I didn't do as he asked, I was fired. I took it off and walked around for a while. A little later, he offered me a drink and a toke on a joint; I accepted both, but too late I realized that one or both were laced with something. He guided me to a room where he had two slings; in one of them the other go-go dancer was getting thoroughly raped by several men. He was so far gone that he didn't even react. The Sap knelt down to undo my pants to get me in the other sling, but I still had enough of my faculties that I kneed him in the mouth and got away."

Both Brian and the agents looked positively horrified at that, and then Brian's expression changed to one of pure rage.

"That fucking bastard; I knew something was wrong when I came home that morning, but you accepted the money from me and I didn't want to rock the boat, probably didn't want to know, anyway. I'm going to fucking kill him."

"What's the point; it was a lot of years ago. Besides, he went to jail for tax evasion and you own his club."

Justin put a hand on Brian's arm to calm him down and it looked like it helped.

"He lost two teeth that night and I have an idea that he might not be too happy with me because of that."

"No, he probably isn't, but if he's in jail, he couldn't have done this."

Morgan pointed to the bulletin board and the pictures of the victims.

"He came out about a year ago, or so I heard; I haven't actually seen him,"

Justin told them, and Morgan nodded in understanding. He felt another break might be in order; he could tell that this story had gotten to Brian and they might need a little time; besides, he really needed to use the bathroom.

"We'll take a little break before we move on to the next on the list. Where can I find a bathroom?"

"Oh, sorry, I should have told you that when I showed you where you were going to work. It's at the end of the hall to the left."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Once Morgan had left, Brian and Justin stood up and went to the window; they stood with their backs to the room and with an arm around each other, looking out.


	8. Enemy list completed

Once Morgan was back, Justin and Brian sat back down in the chairs across from him and looked significantly calmer; it impressed Reid, who had been studying them; they had said nothing and done nothing but stand there; it was like the mere presence of the other somehow calmed them. Morgan looked at the list again and then continued.

"Who are Claire and John?"

"Claire is my sister and John is her son. Claire came to my office one day dragging John with her. Her youngest son Peter had been injured and she needed to get to the hospital. She didn't have anybody else to look after John since our dear mother was already three sheets to the wind, and begged me to do it.

I reluctantly agreed and took him with me to the diner and then to Michael's comic shop. Afterwards, we went to my place, where I took a shower while he apparently roamed around the entire place. He stole some money and a bracelet and when I caught him and took the money back, he told his mother that I had molested him. She not only believed him, but also reported me to the police.

Justin found him the next day at the mall and saw him wearing my bracelet. He took Carl and Deb with him to Claire's house and they confronted him. After showing Carl the bracelet with my initials on it, he confessed to having made the whole thing up and the charges were dropped.

Neither he nor my sister were too thrilled that he was exposed as a liar and they both resent the fact that I am more successful than anybody else in the family and don't necessarily feel the need to pay for them."

"Jesus, you have a fucked up family."

Prentiss blurted out and then apologized.

"Hey, no need to apologize; I do have a fucked up family, it's a wonder I can still function in society."

Justin looked at him and smirked, but didn't say anything. Brian just swatted him in the back of the head, gently.

"Ok, next on the list is Ethan Gold."

At the mention of that name, Brian's face became an unreadable mask while Justin became a little agitated.

"After the bashing, I was fucked up for a long time; actually, we both were. I suspect we both have PTSD, but neither of us ever got any therapy for it. We started having a lot of problems and neither one of us dealt with them particularly well. It all culminated with me leaving Brian for someone else, namely Ethan Gold. He is a violin player and was offered a contract, but part of the contract was a stipulation that he had to hide that he's gay. At first, he turned them down flat, but somehow Brian got to him with a little speech about how there is nothing noble about being poor, so Ethan turned around and signed the damn thing.

I think that was the beginning of the end, not that he signed it, but that he told me that he never wanted to hide what we had, that I was the most important thing to him, and THEN he signed it, without talking to me about it first. I have been through too much coming out for me to be willing to go back in the closet.

I couldn't go with him to a concert in Harrisburg, but I followed him, intent on surprising him, but I'm the one that got the surprise. I saw him talking to a fan and then leaving with him. When I confronted him about it, he said that nothing happened, they just talked about music. I didn't really believe him, but I wanted to, so I stomped down any doubt until the guy showed up at our door with flowers.

The stupid fucker had the audacity to tell me that it was because he missed me. Considering he had been gone one night, I really didn't buy it, and then he said that I forgave Brian all the time, so why couldn't I forgive him. In that moment, I realized what a colossal fucking mistake I had made, because Brian may have tricked, but he never made a secret out of what he did and what he wanted.

I left Ethan that same night and a month later I was back with Brian, after having stalked him again."

Justin smirked at Brian, who was laughing at the last remark.

"I'm sure Ethan blames Brian for the whole thing, and he's partly right, but it's really my fault; I never should have left Brian in the first place."

Justin shrugged and looked at Morgan, who nodded and moved on down the list.

"Jim Stockwell?"

Morgan looked to the two men in turn and Brian was the one answering the question.

"Jim Stockwell is the former police chief and was a mayoral candidate in 2004. The first time I met him, was at a fundraiser my then business partner had dragged me to. He wanted the advertising dollars of all the republican supporters. I got the brilliant idea to take on Stockwell as a client."

Brian both looked and sounded exasperated with himself.

"Justin was with Ethan at the time and the only thing I was thinking about was getting the hell out of Pittsburgh; Stockwell's backers could do that for me. He said he wanted to make Pittsburgh family friendly, and apparently, that meant closing down every gay establishment on Liberty Avenue that had any kind of association with sex.

Everybody told me I was a sellout, everybody but Justin. When we got back together, he just started working against Stockwell on his own. He was an intern at the agency at the time and I caught him printing posters he had made and told him to stop.

Now, the thing is, I've never been able to get Justin to stop doing something he believes in, so naturally, he didn't stop. When Stockwell finally went too far for me, by forcing us to actually stay home and fuck, I started working with Justin against Stockwell, even arranged for him to do a meeting at the GLC.

To say the meeting was a disaster for him is putting it mildly. He started getting suspicious and he went to my partner; he wanted me off his account. They showed up at my door and found me fucking the intern on the floor surrounded by anti-Stockwell posters.

Suffice it to say, we were both fired and Justin was kicked out of school for endangering the intern program. The thing is, we found out that Stockwell's former partner was involved in the death of a young hustler Debbie had found in the dumpster behind the diner a year prior.

We couldn't get Carl to re-open the case, despite the fact that we actually had physical evidence; he was scared to rock the boat, so close to retirement.

I put together an ad telling people to maybe ask Stockwell some questions about his former partner's involvement in the death of Jason Kemp before voting for him. This was the night before the election and as it turned out, the voting district Liberty Avenue is a part of turned out to vote for the democratic candidate, making sure Stockwell lost."

"Are you telling me that the two of you were responsible for the mayoral race of 2004 in Pittsburgh turning out the way it did?"

Both Justin and Brian stared at Prentiss and then at each other.

"I guess you could say that."

A slow, but very proud smile broke out on Justin's face. Brian saw it and couldn't help smiling, himself.

"We might have been, but we were left without a job for me and no school for Justin. When the community found out, through Justin, that I had made and paid for the commercial, they raised the money to pay me and I used it to open my own agency.

I managed to steal most of my clients from my former agency and that's why Gardner Vance is on the list; he's my former partner."

"Well, ok then, that only leaves Cody Bell."

Justin took a deep breath, let it out and then started talking, not looking at anybody.

"Like I said, both Brian and I probably had PTSD from the bashing. When a guy we know got bashed behind Woody's one night, I told him he had to testify against his attackers, he had to work through it. He asked me if that's what I did when I was bashed and the question hit me, hard.

I worked up a lot of rage over the next couple of days and when I overheard some people talking about starting a group that would go around Liberty protecting people, I joined. We called ourselves the Pink Posse and to start with, we did exactly as we said we'd do. We patrolled Liberty and went after homophobes who'd come down there just to yell at us.

It quickly evolved to us going outside Liberty, provoking a homophobic reaction and then stomping that down. In the end, it was only me and Cody left, all the rest had seen that we were spiraling out of control and wanted no part of it. I was still so angry that I didn't see what we were doing, but when Cody forced me to confront Chris Hobbs, something in me snapped.

I actually had him on his knees and held a gun in his mouth, made him shit himself and apologize, but when Cody started screaming at me to shoot him, I told Chris to go inside. Cody was not happy with me when I left. I had given the gun back to him and he was screaming after me what a pussy I was, but I just kept going."

Brian was tense; he hadn't heard any of that before, but he wasn't really surprised, he knew how much anger Justin had harbored back then. He was just worried about what this could mean, if Justin could get into trouble for it.

"You didn't actually hurt him, you just scared him?"

Reid was the one asking the question after a long silent moment.

"Yeah, I never laid a hand on him."

Reid nodded and looked at Morgan, who nodded, too.

"I think, since he never filed any charges against you, that nothing is going to happen. Even if we do talk to him and he decides to press charges now, I do believe the statute of limitations is over on that one, too. I have to say though, that I think you should think about getting some therapy for what happened, both of you actually. I think you still suffer from PTSD; it's usually a lifelong condition you need coping mechanisms to deal with."

"Don't worry, Derek, we both saw a therapist after we found out how utterly stupid we had been after Justin came home. We saw him three times a week the six months up till our wedding."

They all looked relieved and just as Prentiss was about to say something, Hotch, Rossi and Carl came back from the kitchen.

"We had a talk with Carl; we wanted to find out if some of the people who apparently always blame you for things going wrong in their lives might have something to do with this, but he assured us that they were all present at the dinner that gives you your alibi for the second murder. All of them except Lindsay and Melanie," Rossi looked at his notes when he said their names, "but apparently, they were in Toronto and couldn't possibly have anything to do with it either."

Both Brian and Justin looked completely shocked that the notion had even been contemplated. They could never imagine that any of the members of their chosen family could do something like this.

"Are you done with the list?"

Hotch looked at Morgan, who nodded and showed him the detailed notes he had taken during the conversation.

"Good, we'll start with the interviews tomorrow. Get the names to Garcia; she can find addresses for all of them. Right now, I think we better stop for the night; there isn't anything we can do until after we have talked to these people, anyway."

Justin looked at his watch and noticed it was six thirty.

"Vivian will have dinner ready in about half an hour if you want to freshen up before then."

They all nodded and Carl said he better get home. They all told him they'd see him the next day before they went to their rooms to get ready for dinner.


	9. Thoughts and conversations

When Justin and Brian were alone, Brian turned to his husband and smiled at him.

"So, that's a lot of sexual tension between those two. I don't think any of the other agents see it, though."

Justin grinned.

"I think they have known them so long and it has been so gradual that they haven't noticed it. I'm quite sure they themselves are oblivious to the fact that it's mutual."

"Their confusion when we talked about it would suggest that. I think we are going to have some fun with this, Sunshine."

"Brian, what are you thinking?"

Justin sounded a little worried; he knew Brian and his schemes.

"I think we are going to have to give them a little nudge to get them to realize what is going on."

"You, Brian Kinney, are going to play matchmaker for two closeted FBI agents? What has the world come to?"

"Hey, I have discovered the joys of relationships; I just want to spread the wealth a little."

He winked at Justin, who blushed with happiness; hearing Brian say something like that was not something he had ever thought he'd do.

"So, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't have any specific plans, but I don't actually think it's going to take much; they have so much tension between them it's not going to take a lot to stoke the fire."

Brian grinned evilly while Justin just shook his head.

When Morgan came back to the room that was his for the duration of the time they had to stay in Pittsburgh, he couldn't help but think about their hosts. He'd never actually spent much time with any gay men. This wasn't by design, but his career choice didn't really lend a lot of opportunity to meet any out gay people of either gender.

He didn't doubt that there were gay FBI agents and cops, of course there were, he just suspected that most of them were in the closet, at least on the job. He remembered the case from Miami a while back with the gay man who was killing and impersonating the men that came on to him, despite the fact that he sought out the gay establishments in town.

One of his victims had been a New Orleans cop who used his yearly furlough to go to Miami to be who he really was because at home he was so deep in the closet that he was actually engaged to be married to a woman.

The man had been partners with JJ's Will and he hadn't even known, and he is one of the most tolerant people on the face of the earth and had said himself that there were few things he could imagine he'd care less about than his friend being gay. It just showed that there was still a don't ask don't tell mentality, even in law enforcement.

He marveled at the ability Justin and Brian had to calm and comfort each other with a touch or a word; they were so in synch with the other that they knew just what was needed and when. He couldn't remember seeing many straight couples who were that close.

Watching them had stirred the feelings he had tried very hard to not think about for a very long time. Every time he looked at Reid while in their presence, he felt himself wishing a little more each time; wishing that Reid felt the same way, wishing that he could have a relationship with the tall genius, wishing he could take him in his arms and kiss him senseless without fear of getting slapped across the face.

He sighed loudly, dreading having to share a bathroom and being in such close proximity to the object of his desire without going crazy. He took off his suit and knocked on the door to the bathroom to make sure Reid wasn't in there before opening the door. He called through the closed door to Reid's room that he'd just take a quick shower.

Reid gulped and blushed deep red. Being interrupted from his daydreams about the dark agent by said agent's voice through the bathroom door wasn't really on his list of things he wanted to do, but that's nonetheless what happened.

He had been dreaming of one day having what Brian and Justin had with the other man, even if he knew it was never going to happen; Morgan was straight, painfully so, if all his one night stands were any indication.

He tried desperately to think of something other than Morgan, naked in the shower on the other side of the door, but he wasn't successful at all. He wasn't sure he was going to survive the mental images every night, or morning, depending on when Morgan decided to shower.

Prentiss was oblivious to what was going on with her two colleagues; she thought about the case. She really didn't think any of the people on the list had anything to do with this; there was something about it that just told her it was someone they had somehow overlooked, someone they didn't consider an enemy, but for the life of her, she couldn't put her finger on it.

Rossi unknowingly agreed with her. He kept thinking about what Brian had said about the way he used to treat his one night stands, tricks he'd called them. He wondered if the UnSub could be someone he or maybe both of them had discarded and that that had somehow made him snap.

He was also a little worried that that might mean Brian and Justin were his ultimate target, that once he had worked up enough courage through his other kills, he'd come after the ones he really wanted to kill.

Hotch was marveling at the hospitality of these two men; he knew they were paying them the same as they would have paid for hotel rooms, but this was still beyond generous; they were staying in their home and even if it was very big, it was still not big enough not to notice six strangers.

He also wondered about the case; like Rossi, he was a little scared that the UnSub's ultimate goal was Brian and Justin, that the others were just practice runs for the real thing.

JJ was thinking about her friend Spence; she was a little worried about him. She had known for a while how he felt about Morgan, not that he'd ever told her anything, he'd never do that, but she had seen the way he had looked at the other agent when he thought no one was watching him.

She felt for him, knowing that it was a love bound to be unrequited, seeing as Morgan was only interested in women. All she could do was hope that Morgan would let him down easy, and not destroy the team when Reid finally worked up the courage to tell him about it.

That Reid would one day do exactly that she had no doubt about; he was the bravest person she had ever met and he wouldn't be able to keep something like this to himself forever.

She was scared that Morgan and Reid wouldn't be able to work together afterwards and the team would suffer for it. This was the best team they had had for a long time; they were all comfortable with each other, and they worked well together.

She also was thinking about something totally unrelated. She wondered how she was going to get a bill for the accounting department; she couldn't just tell them that they had stayed in a private home and paid for room and board there. She'd have to take it up during dinner, see if any of the others had an idea.

When they met in the kitchen for dinner, they all agreed to not talk about anything related to the case. JJ brought up the question of the bill.

"We just have to find out if you want the bill to be issued by Kinnetik or Babylon. Kinnetik can write a bill that you then pay later, but Babylon takes credit cards. I'll have my accountant write it's for room and board at Britin of course, no matter which company you get the bill from."

Brian had thought about it himself.

"Oh, that would be great; I think Kinnetik might be better; that way, if they actually dig into it, they find an advertising agency, which has to be better than a nightclub."

JJ was relieved that she didn't have to worry about that anymore.

"Why is the house called Britin?"

Prentiss looked at the two men, but to everybody's surprise, it was Reid who answered.

"Isn't that obvious? BRIan JusTIN!"

The agents looked from him to Justin and Brian, who just nodded and smiled.

"Very good, Spencer, not many have figured that out on their own, for some weird reason. I thought it was quite clever and obvious when I came up with it, Brian caught it right away."

"Yeah, but I know how your mind works, Sunshine, most people don't."

Brian smirked and the rest of the table laughed at the indignated look on Justin's face.

"Where does that nickname come from, 'Sunshine'?"

"God, that's Debbie; the first time she saw me, she started calling me that, and after the prom, Brian adopted the name. They are the only two who call me that, and if anybody else tries, they'll be told in no uncertain terms not to."

"Well, it fits, with your blond hair and blue eyes."

"Yeah, see that's why no one but Deb and Brian get to call me that; they know the real reason behind it, and it has nothing to do with my hair or my eyes."

The agents all looked confused until Brian explained.

"Come on, you've seen him smile. When he's truly happy, his smile could light up a whole fucking football stadium."

Justin blushed, but he smiled, too, and they all saw what Brian was talking about. They nodded in agreement and Justin blushed even more.

To change the subject, Justin turned to Hotch.

"Hotch, I'm so sorry; I had forgotten about the mural in Michael and Ben's room when I put you there. If I had remembered, I'd have put you in my mother and Tucker's room."

"It's quite alright, Justin, I was actually wondering who they were; I don't think I've ever seen that cartoon before."

"Michael is a big comic book fan; he even owns his own comic book store. Rage is a comic he and I write, or he writes and I draw. When we decided to decorate each of the guest rooms with specific people in mind, we asked them all what they would like them to look like. Michael insisted that I paint a mural of Rage and Zephyr. I refused for a long time, but then, Ben and Brian begged me to just do it to get Michael to shut up about it. I had just one change to the one he wanted me to do; I also included JT and Ken Kirchner.

You see, Rage is based on Brian, Zephyr is based on Michael, JT is me and Ken is Ben, Michael's husband. I was not going to feed into Michael's little fantasy about Brian by excluding Ben and I from the picture on the wall, especially since it was as much Ben's room as it was Michael's.

In the comic, Rage is the super hero, saving Gayopolis one fuck at a time, fighting homophobia in all forms. Zephyr is his trusty sidekick and JT is his boyfriend, at least in the beginning; they got married in the third issue."

"You have your own comic book? Wow, I think Garcia is going to have a massive coronary when she finds out. She loves comic books, too."

Morgan was already imagining her face when he told her and the grin on his face made the others laugh.

"Why do you call her Baby Girl and other nicknames like that?"

Morgan looked a little sheepish.

"The first time I had to call out to her, I had completely forgotten her name and just called her Baby Girl; she wasn't the least bit offended and we have had this mutual flirting thing going on ever since. It's all in good fun and we almost compete in coming up with outrageous names for each other."

"I do believe she is winning; some of the things she calls you almost make me blush."

Hotch's tone was dry, but he had a glint in his eye that didn't go unnoticed; he really didn't mind the harmless flirting, it made for a better work environment, something they really needed in their line of work.

"Yeah, well, she has nicknames for Reid too, it's not just me."

Morgan looked at Reid, who blushed, quite prettily, Morgan thought.

"I don't think we need to mention those here, do we; I'd rather not hear any of them come from anybody but her, I don't think anybody else can make them sound quite as harmless as she can."

"That's certainly true; just looking at her, or listening to her voice makes you realize that she really doesn't mean anything by it; that's just the way she is. Some of the things she says sometimes even when she knows she's on speaker in the middle of a police station somewhere are just…"

Prentiss trailed off, but they all understood her meaning.

"It sounds like I'll have to meet this Garcia; she sounds like a woman after my own heart."

Brian was grinning and Justin smiled at him.

"You already have. Do you remember at my show in New York, we met this couple, he wore glasses and she was wearing an outfit Emmett would have been proud to call his own."

"Yeah, I remember them. That was Garcia?"

"And her boyfriend, Kevin, also a technical analyst at the bureau, just in another department."

Rossi nodded and smirked a little; he told the rest of them about the time Kevin came to him wanting a man to man talk about him showing up at Garcia's place catching them fraternizing.

"You aren't allowed to have a relationship with another agent?"

Justin was a little worried about that piece of information; it might put a cramp in his and Brian's plans for Morgan and Reid.

"There is a no fraternization rule, but nobody can really dictate who you can and cannot fall in love with. As long as it doesn't interfere with their work, I have no problem with it,"

Hotch said, defending the choice not to report Garcia and Kevin to Strauss, but inadvertently also putting a lot of minds at ease.

After dinner, they all helped to clean up, since Vivian had gone home.

"We may not know how to make all the fancy coffees, but we can make a regular old cup of joe; would anybody like one?"

Brian smirked at them, mostly because of the use of the term. They all accepted and then Brian started making coffee while Justin showed all of them across the hall and into a very large room.

In one corner was a large screen TV, with a gaming system and a Blu-Ray player attached. Surrounding the set were large comfortable chairs.

In another corner was a table next to some large bookshelves filled with board games, cards and other games. In between the two was another set of comfortable chairs in the midst of more book cases; these were actually filled with books and they made a kind of little enclosure.

On the opposite side of the room was a pool table and a dart board, and between the two parts of the room were tall tables and bar stools. Along the farthest wall was a bar, fully stocked with anything you could possibly wish to drink.

"You are more than welcome to use this room; the bar is stocked, I even think Vivian put in some peanuts and pretzels earlier. Brian and I have some work we have to do in the office, but feel free to wander around as you please; after you've seen the den, we really have nothing to hide."

He smirked, JJ, Prentiss and Morgan laughed, Rossi smirked, and Reid smiled a little shyly while Hotch tried unsuccessfully to hide his own smile.

Brian came into the room with a tray with coffee cups; he and Justin took a cup each and then they left the room to the agents.


	10. Discoveries and revalations

Reid looked at the games and spotted a chess board and pieces. He turned to Morgan with puppy eyes.

"How about a game of chess, Morgan?"

Morgan was secretly very pleased. He loved spending time with Reid under any circumstances, but he particularly loved to watch the kid concentrate. He loved that he had started thinking outside the box, just like they talked about all those years ago. He was almost as proud as Reid was when he finally beat Gideon.

One would think that Morgan would hate losing, and he always lost to Reid in chess, but the pleasure of watching the other man far outweighed the discomfort of losing any day of the week.

"Sure, Pretty Boy; set it up."

The smile Reid gave him would alone have made it worth it. JJ looked at the remaining team members with a challenge in her eyes.

"Who wants to play some darts?"

They agreed, even if JJ always won; she had an uncannily accurate arm when it came to darts.

Reid and Morgan concentrated on their game, but once in a while they'd look up and over to the rest of the team when there was an exclamation of some sort. Reid won the first game embarrassingly fast, but Morgan wasn't bothered; the joy on Reid's face was infectious.

"I have to use the bathroom, down the hall to the left, right?"

Reid looked at Morgan questioningly and Morgan nodded. Reid left and Morgan started setting up the pieces again when he remembered something Brian had said. If they had discovered Stockwell's partner had something to do with the death of a young man, chances were that man should be on the list as well. He got up to go ask them right away before he forgot.

He figured he would be back before Reid if he hurried up. He closed the door to the game room behind him; the team deserved to have a little fun for once, no need to drag them back into the investigation tonight.

He knocked on the office door lightly and when he heard a muffled reply, he opened the door and froze. He was about to close the door again when something made him stop. He stood at the doorstep with the door ajar and just stared.

Brian was on his knees on the couch in the corner; he was leaning on his arms on the back of the couch. His legs were spread and he was completely naked. Justin was kneeling behind him on the floor, equally naked. He had a hand of each of Brian's cheeks, spreading them apart while his face was buried in Brian's ass.

He was licking, kissing and biting gently, to the apparent delight of the man in front of him. Brian was moaning quietly and Morgan suspected that was the sound he had heard and not, as he had thought, an answer to his knock.

Morgan's cock started hardening and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the beautiful sight in front of him. It wasn't that he wanted to join the two men, or even that he wanted one of them, even if he did think they were both incredibly beautiful, something he would never have thought before.

No, what had him so hard was the mental picture of himself doing to Reid what Justin was doing to Brian. If someone had told him about it, he would have thought it was disgusting, but seeing it was another matter altogether.

Justin continued his mouth's ministrations while picking up a tube lying next to him on the floor. He managed to get it open and squirt some onto his fingers with only one hand, the other one still on Brian's ass. When he had his fingers good and wet, he moved his mouth, and before the sound of disappointment had fully left Brian's mouth, Justin plunged two fingers up his ass at once.

Brian bent his arms, arched his back and threw his head back while he groaned at the intrusion. Justin stood up behind him while he thrust his fingers in and out. He still had the lube in the other hand and he drizzled some on his cock, or Morgan assumed that was what he was doing as he had his back turned.

Brian was babbling a little by the time Justin finally took his fingers out of his ass and stepped closer.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, fuck me!"

The husky note in Brian's voice did something to Morgan and he felt himself harden even more than he already was. He could hear Reid's voice going deeper and huskier in his head and he felt tempted to touch himself. He refrained, if for no other reason than that he remembered that there was a real possibility of Reid getting back from the toilet any second.

He really didn't want to get caught peeping in on their hosts while jerking off, especially not by Reid.

Justin took hold of his cock with one hand and spread Brian's cheeks again with the other. He moved very slowly to begin with, but suddenly, he snapped his hips forward with a powerful thrust and Brian howled. Morgan hurried to look around, wondering if the people in the game room or Reid had heard anything, but it didn't seem like they had.

He turned back just as Justin started thrusting in earnest. The speed and power of the thrusts had Brian fighting to stay in place, but he gave as good as he got. He was moving in pace with the man behind him and they were both panting and sweating.

Morgan saw one of Brian's hands move from the back of the couch but before he could reach his cock, Justin slapped it away, grabbing hold of Brian himself. His arm moved for a little while and then Brian came.

It didn't take more than a few thrusts before Justin followed him. He bent over the other man's back and rested his forehead between Brian's shoulder blades, trying to catch his breath. When he had himself a little under control, he pulled out.

What happened next took Morgan completely by surprise; Justin knelt on the floor again and once again spread his partner's cheeks. He licked and sucked and the mental picture of what he was licking off the other man's ass had Morgan almost cumming in his pants.

"God, Sunshine, why don't I let you top more often; you are so fucking good at that."

Brian was a little breathless when Justin stood back up and Justin chuckled lightly.

"Because you like to rim and fuck me even more than you like it the other way around; so do I, for that matter."

"Oh, right, I always forget that when your cock or tongue is up my ass, though."

Brian was about to turn around and Morgan realized that he had to move if he didn't want to get discovered. He stepped back and silently closed the door. Just as he turned around, he saw Reid come around the bend in the hallway and stop abruptly when he saw Morgan. He blushed beet red and Morgan was confused for a second until he saw the prominent bulge in Reid's pants.

Reid had finished in the bathroom and when he walked past a door opened ajar, he heard a sound. He thought it sounded like somebody was in pain, but he quickly amended that thought at what he saw.

The way the two men in the room made love had him wishing for things he knew he could never have. He dreamed of having Morgan do the things to him that Justin had been doing to Brian, even if the mere thought of the other agent's tongue in his anus made him blush; it also made him painfully hard.

He could plainly see the love between the two men in the room and he ached for that kind of intimacy. When they finished and he had to move or get detected, he started down the hall, trying to will away his reaction when he saw Morgan standing outside the door to the game room.

He blushed as if Morgan knew what he had been doing and when he saw the other agent glace down at his crotch, he felt his face go even warmer. He bent his head, but as his eyes moved to the floor, he saw that Morgan was in a similar state and his head snapped back up.

He looked Morgan in the eyes and what he saw there had him gasping. He guessed that Morgan had seen what Brian and Justin were doing, too, at the look of embarrassment on his face, but what he couldn't figure out was why it would have made Morgan hard; he was straight, right?

"So, you up for another game of chess?"

Morgan sounded like he was trying a little too hard to sound casual and Reid was more than willing to take the out. He had to think a little more about this development before he could figure out how to react.

"Sure, sounds good."

Reid and Morgan had both gotten their errant body parts under control and went back to the chess board. None of the other agents seemed to notice that they came into the room and they were both grateful for that; they didn't relish the thought of having to explain what they had been doing.

They played one more game, which Reid also won, and then Morgan said that he was a little tired and he was going to bed. Reid was tired, too, but he really didn't want to walk to their rooms with Morgan, he had to think, so he said goodnight and went to the bookshelves to see if there were any books he hadn't read.

Morgan said goodnight to the rest of the team and they agreed that it might not be a bad idea to go to bed too. Reid had found a book by then and they all walked out together, after cleaning up a little after themselves.

Just as they walked out of the room, the door across the hall opened and their hosts walked out, looking for all the world like they had when they had left the game room earlier. Morgan marveled at their ability to get straightened out.

They all went upstairs and then more goodnights were exchanged. Before they all parted ways, Justin turned to them.

"Breakfast is at seven. We'll see you then."

They all nodded or gave some sort of verbal consent before going into their rooms.


	11. Reactions

As soon as Morgan had closed the door to his room, he breathed a little easier; here, no one could see him, no one could tell by the look in his eyes that he was at the end of his rope. The fact that Reid had been hard too could only mean one of two things: either he had been thinking about someone in the bathroom, or he had seen the same thing Morgan had, and had been equally affected by it. If it was the latter, which Morgan thought was the most plausible explanation, that meant that Reid was gay, or at the very least, bi. No straight man would get hard from looking at two men fuck.

If Reid did in fact get hard from watching Brian and Justin, did that mean he was attracted to either of their hosts, or just that he thought what they did was hot? Morgan was more confused now than he had been before.

He took off his clothes and went to bed in the hopes that things would look clearer in the morning. Once in bed, he couldn't help but think about the scene in the office; it didn't take long for his mind to produce the images he really wanted to see, Reid on his knees in front of him and him eating his ass. Or even better, Reid on his stomach, long legs spread, and Morgan lying between them.

He was rock hard again and knew that he'd never get to sleep in that condition. His right hand wandered down his chest, stopping to tweak a nipple before continuing down to his cock. He moved it up and down the length a few times, but it wasn't very pleasant with a dry hand.

He opened the nightstand hoping to find some lotion or something like that. He really didn't relish the thought of getting up to go to the bathroom. What he found was even better; there was both lube and condoms in the nightstand drawer. Morgan doubted very much that Carl and his wife needed lube, so he suspected it had been left there for him, most likely by Justin.

He sent a little thank you to the young man before squirting some of the slick substance onto his hand and returning it to his cock. That was much better, and as he jerked off with the right hand, the left wandered to his hole; nobody had touched him there since Carl Buford, not even himself. He took some of the lube from his other hand on his middle finger and pushed it slowly inside his ass.

The feeling took him completely by surprise and once he found his own prostate, he was gone. The images in his mind changed again, this time to have him on his stomach and Reid between his legs. He had never imagined that he would ever let anybody fuck him ever again, let alone WANT them to, but the feeling just one finger produced was enough for him to amend that thought.

"I'm just taking a shower, Morgan, is that ok?"

The sound of Reid's voice through the door and then the idea of him naked and wet in the shower was Morgan's undoing. He came, trying to muffle the sound by burying his face in the pillow while simultaneously trying to catch as much of his cum as possible. He really didn't want to have to ask for clean sheets in the morning, and he most definitely didn't want to sleep in cum-crusted sheets the whole time they were in Pittsburgh. He dried his hands in the Kleenex that was on the nightstand.

When Reid had returned to his room, he sat down on the bed with his back against the headboard; he started reading a book, but seeing as it wasn't all that long and he read 20,000 words a minute, it didn't take him too long to finish. It was a good thing too, because he had a hard time concentrating on anything other than what he had seen in Brian and Justin's office.

He might have to read the book again, despite having an eidetic memory; if he didn't concentrate fully, it still didn't really stick.

He got up off the bed in frustration and started pacing round the room until he decided that a shower might help. He went into the bathroom and called through the door to Morgan to tell him that the room would be occupied for the next while. He took off his clothes and got under the spray.

His mind wandered back to the scene in the hallway after he had seen Brian and Justin. He wondered again about Morgan being hard; he hadn't really thought a straight man would get hard at seeing two men have sex, but Morgan had been unmistakably hard.

He couldn't figure out if it meant that Morgan might not be as straight as he had always thought. But even if that was the case, he really didn't think he'd ever have a chance with the other man; there was no way he would ever be Morgan's type; he had seen the kind of woman he usually went for, and Reid was nothing like them.

His hand started moving on his penis, something he rarely did, but with the thought of what had happened in the office, combined with Morgan's proximity and possible bi-sexuality, he couldn't help himself, he figured it might help him sleep, too.

He always felt a little foolish and a lot wrong when he did this. His mother was not one to believe in personal boundaries, so she'd just walk into his room without knocking. The few times she'd found him masturbating, she had made him feel dirty and perverted for doing it, so he learned to suppress that urge.

Apparently, he hadn't been entirely successful if his current activities were any indication; his hand worked furiously at his erect penis, up and down, helped along by the soap he had been using to wash himself with. He could feel the pleasure building and he sped up his hand. When he finally came, he just barely managed to stop the cry that threatened to come out; he really didn't want Morgan to know what he was been doing.

He finished his shower and dried off before going back to the room and putting on some sleep clothes before getting back in bed. He set the alarm on his phone and then lay back. It didn't take long for him to fall asleep and he slept better than he had in a long time, even with the confusing thoughts about Morgan still running around in his mind.

In the master bedroom, Brian and Justin were enjoying a post-coital talk.

"Do you think we gave them something to think about tonight, Sunshine?"

Justin snorted and slapped Brian gently on the chest his head was resting on.

"Oh, I think we did."

"I can't believe they both saw that; we couldn't have planned it better if we'd actually planned it. I was about to stop at first when I noticed them at each door, but then I figured who better to give them a little lesson in gay sex. I wonder if they even realize that the glass in the picture frame behind the couch reflected them."

"I doubt it very much; if they had known, they'd never have stayed and watched, either of them."

Brian nodded in agreement and then he pulled Justin a little closer, kissed the top of his head and got more comfortable in order to go to sleep. Justin kissed Brian's peck, the only thing he could really reach from his position, and then he went to sleep as well.

The next morning during breakfast, Vivian asked the agents if any of them had anything in their rooms she wasn't supposed to see because she was going up there to clean and change the sheets later.

"You don't have to change the sheets, Vivian; we've only slept in them one night."

Hotch hadn't really expected to get hotel service while staying at Britin.

"Oh, but I work for two very active gay men; trust me, clean sheets every day is very much necessary, and it's really no trouble to do them all when I'm doing theirs, anyway."

Brian and Justin didn't look at all affected by that statement, but the rest of the people around the table reacted a little in his or her own way.

Morgan decided that a little cum on the sheets probably wouldn't have even rated on Vivian's radar. Hotch missed Hailey, remembering when they were young and just married, when their sheets had to be changed daily, too.

Rossi was jealous of all that sex; he hadn't been with a woman for far too long, if he did say so himself. JJ couldn't help but wonder about their water and detergent bill, mother that she is.

Prentiss wondered why she hadn't heard anything from their room last night; if they really had sex every night, you'd think that they'd have heard something, but there hadn't been the slightest sound. Reid was taken aback, every night? Was that normal for gay men? He hadn't read any research on the subject but determined to do so as soon as possible.

Brian looked at all their faces and could read a lot of their thoughts on them.

"The reason you didn't hear anything last night is because all the rooms in the house are sound-proof. When we remodeled the house, that was one of the things we did, for that very reason, no need to traumatize anybody with our noises."

He shrugged at the surprised look on the agents' faces.

"Well, I'm off to work; I'll see you all later."

He leaned over and gave Justin a deep, wet kiss before getting up from the table. When he left, they heard him greet Carl as he came to the door just as Brian was leaving.

Carl came out into the kitchen and sat down in Brian's vacated chair. Vivian brought him a cup of coffee, which he accepted with gratitude.

"I'm off to my studio; if you need anything during the day, either ask Vivian or if she can't help, just knock on the door."

"Justin, before you go. I remembered you telling us that you and Brian discovered that the police chief's former partner had a hand in the death of a young man. Shouldn't he be on the list, too?"

"No, when Brian confronted him with the evidence, he committed suicide."

He left the agents and the detective to go into the dining room to call up Garcia.


	12. The Kinneys

Morgan hooked up the webcam and they all saw Garcia with bright purple hair.

"Baby Girl, what did you do?"

Morgan chuckled and the rest of the agents couldn't quite hide their amusement at their technical analyst.

"I had a little accident; it was supposed to be darker, closer to black, actually."

She looked wholly unconcerned and soon started what they had actually called her for.

"I found all the people who are on Brian and Justin's list. Let's take the ones who don't live in Pittsburgh anymore. Kip Thomas moved to Seattle; there is no way he could have known who they slept with and in what order. Besides, he has an alibi for the second murder; he was in Mexico on that day.

Jim Stockwell moved to Florida not long after the case was closed. It is highly unlikely that he'd be able to travel all the way up there enough to be able to gather the information he needed and to commit the murders, plus, he'd most likely be recognized, especially in that neighborhood.

Ethan Gold is in Europe on tour and has been for the last year, so he's off the list, too.

David Cameron still lives in Portland and he was on the road with the Portland Winter Hawks, the ice hockey team he is associated with, on two of the three nights in question.

The rest of them I have addresses for and I've sent them to your PDA's."

"Thank you, Garcia, good job."

Hotch nodded in appreciation and Garcia beamed.

"Garcia out."

They saw her lean forward and then the connection was broken. Hotch looked at his PDA and scrolled through the names.

"Rossi, Prentiss, you go talk to all of Brian's family. John still lives at home, so that's two different addresses."

Rossi and Prentiss both nodded before they got up to leave, no need to drag it out.

"Morgan and Reid, you take Chris Hobbs and Cody Bell, then JJ, Carl and I'll go talk to Craig Taylor, Gardner Vance and Gary Sapperstein."

Morgan and Reid nodded. Morgan was secretly glad that he'd get to have a little talk with both those men; they sounded somewhat psychopathic from what Brian and Justin had told them. He especially hoped Chris Hobbs would turn out to be uncooperative; he would really love to get his hands on that homophobic prick.

He was also pleased that he'd spend the entire day with Reid, but that was a whole other matter.

Reid was equally happy for the opportunity to be with Morgan all day. He always enjoyed when they were sent out together; they complimented each other well in the field.

They all left, Morgan and Reid in the remaining SUV, Rossi and Prentiss had taken the other one, and JJ, Hotch and Carl in Carl's car.

Rossi and Prentiss were in the car, talking about who to talk to first.

"I think we have to go to Mrs. Kinney first. Brian said something about her being too drunk to take care of John when the younger brother was in the accident; she was already too drunk. That implies that it's an everyday occurrence with her; better get to her while she's still somewhat sober, if possible."

Rossi nodded and plotted her address into the GPS. While they drove, Prentiss went over the facts they had about Brian's mother; it wasn't much. Garcia had dug up some things about all the suspects and sent them along with the addresses.

"We know that Mr. Kinney died in early 2001, Mrs. Kinney goes to church, she doesn't have a lot of money to live off, and most of that goes to church charities. We also know that she has two children, Brian and his sister, and three grandchildren, whereof she apparently doesn't know of the existence of Brian's son."

"That's good to know, wouldn't want to inadvertently spill his secret."

Prentiss nodded at Rossi and they continued in silence until they reached the house Brian grew up in. They looked around the neighborhood and saw a typical lower middle-class neighborhood with neat little perfectly manicured lawns to make it look like more than it really was.

The Kinney house was no exception, but Rossi and Prentiss looked at it with profiler eyes and saw the slight imperfections like paint chips on the wooden accents and the broken paving on the garden path.

They walked up said path and rang the doorbell. They heard a shuffling noise and then the door opened a crack to reveal a slightly rumpled-looking older woman. They both held up their credentials and Rossi introduced them.

"Mrs. Kinney, I'm special agent Rossi and this is special agent Prentiss from the FBI; could we come in for a moment?"

She looked horrified and hurried to open the door more and usher them inside. She looked up and down the street to see if anybody had noticed them.

She showed them into the living room with the couch covered in plastic and asked them to sit.

"What is this about?"

"It's about the murders on Liberty Avenue, have you heard of those?"

"I don't read or watch the news, too depressing, besides, I'd never read anything about that filthy place."

She looked like they had suggested she run down the street naked. They both had a hard time suppressing their utter disdain for her, but they were both professionals.

"We have reason to believe the killer is someone with a grudge against your son and his husband and we would therefore like to know where you were on the three Saturdays in question."

Prentiss told her the three dates and they both ignored the shocked look on her face at the word husband.

"If you think this has something to do with my son, you should be talking to him. Anybody who'd make a mockery out of the church by calling what he has a marriage is just depraved enough to do something like this."

"Brian has an alibi for all three dates, Mrs. Kinney, now we are here to find out where you were those days."

"Do you really think that a good Christian like myself would ever go down to that sinful place to kill somebody? I would never!"

"We still need to know where you were."

Rossi was losing patience with her fast. She got up to go find her date planner and looked through it.

"I was home on two of the dates, alone, but on the third one, there was a church function I attended. You can ask Reverend Butterfield, my priest, if you don't believe me."

"We will. Thank you for your time, Mrs. Kinney."

With that, Prentiss and Rossi got up to leave; they didn't want to spend more time than was necessary in that house.

Once back in the car, they looked at each other.

"God, imagine growing up with that. No wonder Brian didn't want to talk about her."

Prentiss sounded as exasperated as Rossi felt.

"I think Claire is at work and the boys are at school, so we'll have to wait until later to talk to them; we might as well talk to Mrs. Kinney's priest in the meantime."

Prentiss consulted the information about Brian's mother and then gave Rossi the address to the church. He started the car and when they arrived at the church, he parked and they both got out and looked up at the building.

"Let's get this over with."

Prentiss didn't exactly sound enthusiastic and Rossi could understand that; he too had a feeling that this priest would cooperate Mrs. Kinney's alibi and then they were nowhere. It wasn't that they actually thought she had anything to do with the murders, but still.

The church was mostly empty; there were a few people sitting in pews and a priest standing in the front practicing his homily for the upcoming Sunday. Prentiss and Rossi walked up to him and took out their credentials.

"Reverend Butterfield?"

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I'm special agent Rossi and this is special agent Prentiss from the FBI. We're here about the murders that have happened on Liberty Avenue, do you know about that?"

"Yes, of course I've heard of that, it's horrible. What can I do to help?"

"We have a suspicion that the murders are in some way connected to Brian and Justin Taylor-Kinney, I don't know if you've ever heard of them, but Brian is the son of one of your constituents, Joan Kinney."

The priest looked around and then motioned the two agents into his office.

"I know who they are. I want to tell you something but I don't really want it to come out."

"We can't promise that, not if it has something to do with the killings."

"It doesn't; this lies some 8 years back."

Prentiss moved her hand in a sign to continue.

"The fact is that I'm gay; it's not something I want my congregation to know about since I'm sure they wouldn't understand. I occasionally go down to Liberty Avenue to get some…needs met. I met Brian and Justin at the baths 8 years ago. Brian and I had an…encounter, neither of us knowing who the other was. You can imagine our shock when Brian accompanied his mother to church the following Sunday and we saw each other. This was before Joan knew of Brian's sexual orientation and he was not pleased with her when she did find out; he even contemplated telling her about me to maybe cut her down a peck. In the end, he chose not to, and for that I will be eternally grateful. If this killer is after Brian or Justin or both, I will do whatever I can to help catch him."

Prentiss and Rossi both sat in complete shock at this revelation. It took a while before Prentiss had recovered enough to ask the question they were actually there to ask. The reverend told them that yes, Mrs. Kinney had been at the church function on the mentioned date.

The agents thanked him and as they were leaving, he asked them to give Brian and Justin his regard and told them that he'd be praying for the happy outcome of the investigation.

"Well, that was not what I expected when I went in there."

Rossi both looked and sounded shell-shocked when they were back in the car. Prentiss agreed; she hadn't exactly been expecting that either. She checked the information Garcia had gathered on Claire and found out that she had early days on Thursdays so she should be home about now. She gave Rossi the address and they drove off.

Claire's neighborhood was a lot like her mother's, only a little less well kempt. The woman who opened the door looked harried and tired. When they showed her their credentials and introduced themselves, she blanched.

"Did one of my boys do something? What happened?"

"We don't know yet, may we come in?"

Prentiss tried sounding soothing, but it didn't seem to work. She opened the door and let them into the living room.

"What's this all about?"

"Have you heard of the three men killed on and around Liberty Avenue in the last 2 months?"

"This is about some faggots dying? What does that have to do with me?"

Rossi thought, that attitude for one, but he stayed professional and didn't say it out loud.

"We have reason to believe that the killer is ultimately after your brother and his husband, we are therefore interviewing everybody who may have a grudge against one or both of them, and you and your son John seem to fit that description."

She blanched again and started opening her mouth to say something but changed her mind and closed it again.

"Is John home? We'd like to speak to him, too."

She looked at Rossi before she got up to go call her son down from his room. Both agents saw the young man who stayed at the top of the stairs listening in when his mother and brother were interviewed, but they didn't mention it.

It turned out that Claire and John were each other's alibi for all three nights. They really had no reason to believe that they'd cover for each other or that they were in on it together, so they said goodbye and left.

Before they could get in the car, they were stopped by a voice calling out to them. When they turned around, it was the young man who had been listening from the top of the stairs.

"Look, I know my mother and brother are homophobes, but I really don't think they could have done this. For one thing, if they had been down to Liberty Avenue, I'd have seen them there."

Both agents stared at the young man in confusion for a couple of seconds until the penny dropped.

"You're gay?"

Peter looked around nervously before nodding his head.

"I go to Liberty Avenue and Babylon almost every Saturday and I haven't seen either of them down there. I have seen Brian and his husband, though, and I'm pretty sure they'd have spotted them, too."

"How can you be so sure when they apparently haven't seen you?"

"Because my uncle hasn't seen me since I was 12, and that was 7 years ago; I've changed quite a bit in that time."

Both nodded in consent, it was true after all, you did change a lot in those years, besides, Brian probably didn't expect to see his nephew down there, so he wouldn't look too carefully.

"Hey, how do you get into Babylon if you're only 19?"

Rossi looked stern, but Peter just looked right at him.

"I get a stamp at the door telling that I'm not old enough to drink so the bartenders know not to serve me. I'm not trying to put my uncle out of business by getting his liquor license revoked. I'm not like the rest of the family who are all jealous of his money. I actually like the fact that someone in the family actually has enough brains to make it out of the working class. It bodes well for me."

He shrugged and the agents both nodded; they could understand that sentiment, especially Rossi, who came from a working class family himself.

They thanked him and then they left, driving back to Britin to tell the others what they had found.


	13. The Sap, Vance and Craig

Hotch, JJ and Carl started with Gary Sapperstein, he was working as a bartender in a little bar on the outskirts of Liberty Avenue, not exactly as glamorous as being the manager of a popular gay club.

The bar was empty when they came in and went to the counter. A man came over and asked what he could get them. They all showed their credentials and asked for Gary Sapperstein.

"That's me, what can I do for you?"

"You know about the killings of gay men on and around Liberty Avenue in the last two months?"

Carl was doing the talking, something they had agreed on in the car, at least with the Sap.

"Sure I've heard of them, but what has that got to do with me?"

"We're pretty sure the killer is either ultimately after Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, or is at the very least trying to frame them for the murders. We know you have a beef with Mr. Taylor for the loss of a tooth and we just want to know where you were on the nights in question."

"I was here; I work nights every weekend, Thursday through Saturday, have for the last 6 months. You can ask the owner; he's here with me."

"Is he here now?"

The Sap turned around and called into the back. A little while later, a man came out looking at the three at the bar.

"There a problem here?"

"No, no problem, we'd just like to know if Mr. Sapperstein was here on these three dates between 10PM and 3AM."

They had all showed their credentials again and Carl gave the man a piece of paper with the three dates on them.

"What days are those?"

"Saturdays, all of them."

"Then yeah, he was here, he works every Saturday from about 9PM till 5:30AM. We close at 5 and then we tally the register and divide the tips."

"Thank you so much, sir, sorry for the inconvenience."

"No inconvenience; we are always happy to help the law."

He smiled smarmily and after the three had left the bar, JJ visibly shuddered.

"What a creep."

"Yeah, but he did give Sapperstein an alibi for the murders."

Both Carl and JJ nodded at Hotch and went back to the car. Carl turned the car towards downtown and stopped in front of a high rise. They got out of the car and went into the building and up the elevator. When they arrived at the right floor, they got out and walked to the reception area.

"Hello, how my I help you?"

The well-coiffed blond sitting behind the desk gave them a pleasant smile and they showed her their credentials.

"We'd like to talk to Gardner Vance, please."

"Certainly."

She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"I have the FBI here; they wish to speak to Mr. Vance. Ok, I'll let them know."

She turned back to them and smiled.

"Mr. Vance's secretary will be here in a second to escort you to his office."

They thanked her and moved back from her desk a little. A few minutes later, an equally well-coiffed woman came out of the elevator. She led them to an office two floors up and knocked on the door.

"Mr. Vance, there are some people from the FBI here to see you."

She motioned them into the office and the man got up from behind his desk.

"Hello, I'm Gardner Vance, how may I help you?"

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this is SSA Jennifer Jareau from the FBI and this is detective Carl Horvath from Pittsburgh PD. We are investigating the murders of three men on and around Liberty Avenue."

"I've heard of those; what do they have to do with me?"

"We believe that the one killing these men is ultimately after Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, or at least is trying to frame them for the killings. We understand that you have lost quite a few of your clients to Brian Kinney since he left your agency and we'd like to know where you were on the nights in question."

Vance looked absolutely stunned for a second before he sank into his chair.

"You really think I'm capable of murder? Just to get back at Kinney for stealing my clients? Did he tell you that?"

"No, he actually told us that he didn't think you could do this, but we have to talk to everybody who might have a grudge against either of them."

Vance nodded and then asked when the killings had taken place.

"On the first night, I was at a benefit for the Pittsburgh Children's Hospital. On the second, I was at home with my wife, and on the third, we were at some friends' house for dinner."

"We need the names of those friends."

"Of course."

He called his secretary to get him the number for his friends and a few people who had seen him at the benefit. They thanked him, apologized for the inconvenience and then left. Before they were out the door, he told them that he hoped they caught the guy.

Once back in the car, JJ called the people to verify Vance's alibi and they all corroborated his story, just as they had expected them to.

"It's almost time for lunch, how would you like to meet my wife? She's head waitress at the Liberty Diner; it might be a good idea for you to actually see the community. Just please don't tell her you are staying with Brian and Justin. She might just kill me for not telling her, and then she's going to tell the entire family and we'll never get any work done."

Both Hotch and JJ agreed and Carl turned the car towards Liberty again. He parked outside the diner and they walked in. When Debbie saw who had come in, she hurried over to give Carl a big hug.

"What are you doing here, honey? I thought you were working today."

"I am. This is special agents Aaron Hotchner and Jennifer Jareau from the FBI. We are just here for some lunch and I wanted them to see the area where all the murders had taken place."

Debbie sobered up, shook hands with the agents and showed them to a booth before giving them menus.

"I hope you catch that fucking asshole, he's scaring the shit out of all the boys, and frankly he's scaring me a little, too, and I've never before been scared of walking around here after dark."

Both Hotch and JJ were a little taken aback at Debbie's colorful language; they would never have guessed that Carl would be married to someone quite so…unique.

"Is it just the two of you?"

"No, we split up for the day, covering more ground that way; we are actually 6 agents on this case."

Debbie nodded and then left them to look through the menus when the cook hit the bell with an order up. They decided what they wanted and then Carl called Debbie back just as Kiki came out of the back. JJ and Hotch had a hard time schooling their expressions at the tall transvestite.

Carl and Debbie both chuckled at their reaction and then just ignored it. They ordered their food and then started talking about the case.

"We are really no further along than we were when we started this morning; I hope the others have better luck than us,"

JJ said, a little discouraged.

"We really didn't expect any of these names to pan out, but we had to talk to them; plus, we still need to talk to Mr. Taylor; that should be interesting."

Hotch said this very dryly and both JJ and Carl chuckled a little.

"I really hope there are a lot of customers in the store when we get there. It was a good idea to talk to him last; the bastard deserves it for the way he treated Justin."

Carl sounded a little pissed and the agents could understand that; treating your son like that was not something either could relate to, both having sons themselves.

When lunch was over, they said goodbye to Debbie and then drove on to Taylor Electronics. The store was somewhat crowded, just like Carl had hoped it would be, and he didn't lower his voice when he introduced himself while showing his credentials.

"We'd like to talk to Craig Taylor, please."

The sales clerk looked a little ruffled but hurried out back to pass along the message. Craig Taylor showed up, but apparently, his employee hadn't told him who wanted to talk to him because he just asked what the problem was.

"Mr. Taylor, I'm special agent Hotchner, this is special agent Jareau from the FBI, and this is detective Carl Horvath from the Pittsburgh PD. We'd like to talk to you about some murders down on Liberty Avenue."

Hotch hadn't lowered his voice either, taking very unprofessional pleasure in seeing Mr. Taylor's eyes grow wide at the mention of Liberty Avenue. He hurried to usher them back to his office while looking around at all his customers, who had been following the conversation with badly hidden curiosity.

"What do you think I can tell you about some murders from that part of town?"

Craig's mouth was twisted in distaste and they all lowered their opinion of him even more, not that it had been very high to begin with.

"We have a strong suspicion that the killer is ultimately after Justin Taylor and Brian Kinney; we are talking to everybody who might harbor ill will towards either or both of them. You can see why we would deem it necessary to talk to you about this."

The disdain Carl felt for the man was obvious in his voice; he had tried to curve it, but he couldn't manage it completely. The face Craig made when he heard the name Brian Kinney didn't make it any easier to keep a professional demeanor.

"I'm a respected business man. How dare you accuse me of something like that?"

"We are not accusing you of anything, Mr. Taylor; we just want to know where you were on these three dates."

JJ, ever the diplomat, handed the paper to Craig and he took it after a while.

"I was out of town on business on the first two dates; I have plane tickets and hotel receipts I can show you as proof."

"Please."

Hotch nodded and Craig took the phone and called his secretary to bring in the mentioned documents. She arrived a little later with the papers, which she handed to her boss with a look to the three people standing in front of his desk; none had felt the need to take the offered chairs.

Craig handed the papers over to Hotch, who looked through them and then nodded at the other two.

"Thank you so much for your cooperation, Mr. Taylor."

They left the office relieved to get away without resorting to violence. They all felt like shaking off the oppressive feeling of his homophobia.

"God, what a…"

JJ didn't finish the sentence, but both Hotch and Carl agreed wholeheartedly.

"Let's get back to Britin; I need to shake off this unpleasant day. Plus, I want to know how the others did."

Again, the two men agreed and they got in the car to go back to the house.


	14. Cody and Hobbs

Morgan and Reid were quiet in the car, still uncomfortable about what had happened the night before. They were both thinking about what it could mean that the other man had been hard.

When the silence had started getting oppressive, Reid finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What do you think of Britin and its owners?"

Morgan breathed a sigh of relief; he had been about to crack, too, but hadn't come up with something to say.

"The house is amazing; can you imagine living just two people there, in all that space?"

"No, I really can't, but with all the guests they apparently have all the time, I can imagine that they don't feel that it's that much."

"I know, that's another thing that'd drive me crazy, having all those people stay at my house on a regular basis. They must really love their family."

"Yeah, the made up part of it at least, and Justin's mother and sister; the rest of his and all of Brian's real family is another story. Can you imagine anybody treating their son like that?"

"Which one?"

"Either!"

"No, I really can't, but then, I'm not a homophobe or an angry, violent drunk."

"No, you're really not."

Reid heard the admiration in his own voice and turned his head to look out the window so Morgan wouldn't notice his blush. Morgan had heard the admiration, too, but really didn't know what to make of it. He was getting more confused by the second by Reid's behavior.

He decided to ignore it for now; he couldn't think properly about this with Reid sitting so close to him, anyway. He was afraid to read too much into it and make a complete fool of himself, thereby ruining their friendship. They also had to concentrate on work right now; they had two interviews to do.

"Who should we talk to first?"

They were getting closer to Pittsburgh and had to make a decision as to where to turn.

"I think we should go to the bookstore and talk to Cody Bell first; that way, we may catch Chris Hobbs at lunch with all his colleagues."

Morgan stared at Reid for a second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"Remind me to never piss you off; you are ruthless."

"Yeah, well, homophobes who take to violence are just something I cannot accept. It's not logical; do they really think that if they beat up a gay man they prove they are manly men? Or do they think homosexuality can be beaten out of a person? The only thing they prove is a lack of impulse control and a latent homosexuality they are scared of and detest in themselves."

Morgan was stunned, but then he thought about it and it made sense; Reid hated violence in all forms. That probably stemmed from all the abuse he had to endure as a child prodigy in a Las Vegas high school.

If what Morgan had started to suspect about Reid was true, that would give him added incentive to hate homophobia. The fact that Hobbs had attacked Justin from behind was just the final straw that broke the camel's back.

Morgan agreed and asked for the address for the bookstore. Reid gave it to him and then proceeded to give him directions since Morgan really wasn't familiar with Pittsburgh and Reid had studied the map of the city and knew it by heart.

Morgan parked the SUV right outside the store and they went inside. They saw a woman behind the counter and showed their credentials while asking for Cody Bell. Her eyes widened and she pointed wordlessly to the back of the store.

They thanked her and walked further in among the books. They saw a man they knew to be Cody Bell; they had seen a picture of him. They took out their credentials again and introduced themselves.

"What do the FBI want with me?"

"I assume you have heard of the murders on and around Liberty Avenue?"

"Sure, everybody has, at least everybody in the community."

He didn't lower his voice, unapologetic about being gay; Morgan and Reid had to at least respect that much.

"We would like to know where you were on the nights of the murders."

"WHAT? I'm a suspect? Why would I go around killing gay men? If they were straight, I could understand."

They both stared at him like he was crazy, which he most likely was, but he just shrugged and looked unconcerned.

"Look, I was arrested for beating up some straight fucker who was messing with me and my boyfriend. I was in jail on the night of the first murder, so I couldn't possibly have done it."

He shrugged again and Morgan took out his phone to call Garcia just as it rang.

"Morgan."

"Derek, I'm so sorry, I just looked a little closer at Cody Bell and it turns out he was in custody on the night of the first murder, so he can't be our guy."

"Yeah, he just told us, baby girl. Next time, could you maybe give us this kind of information a little sooner? You did find out where some of the others were, why not Bell?"

"I know, I'm sorry, but it didn't occur to me to look at the police records until about half an hour ago. He's the only one with any kind of record, except for Gary Sapperstein and Chris Hobbs, but we knew about those beforehand."

"Ok, mama, you're forgiven."

Garcia could hear the teasing tone in Morgan's voice and knew he'd let her hear about this slip up for a long time to come. That was ok, she could take it, besides, she'd much rather have him tease her than have it all be too serious all the time. In their line of work, it could way too easily get morose and somber if they didn't do something to prevent that.

Morgan turned back to Reid and Cody Bell and nodded slightly at Reid.

"Thank you for your time; sorry for the inconvenience."

Reid didn't exactly sound sincere, but Cody didn't seem to notice; he just waved a hand dismissively and went back to work. Morgan and Reid left the store and went back to the car.

"What did Garcia say?"

"She had just thought about checking police records half an hour ago and she called as soon as she found out; it's just bad luck that we decided to talk to him first, otherwise, she could have saved us the trouble."

"True, but I actually wanted to meet him; I don't think I've ever met a gay vigilante before."

Reid looked speculative and Morgan nodded while he chuckled lightly.

"I don't think I have either."

He started the car and looked at Reid.

"Where to next?"

Reid guided him through Pittsburgh and they ended up at the construction site where Hobbs was currently working about 15 minutes into the lunch break. All the construction workers were sitting on pallets and crates eating when they arrived.

"I'm agent Morgan and this is Dr. Reid, we're from the FBI, which one of you is Chris Hobbs?"

Everybody looked at the guy sitting almost in the middle and the two agents looked at him and put the credentials away they had flashed as Morgan introduced them.

"We'd like to talk to you about the murder of three men on and around Liberty Avenue. Do you have a few minutes?"

Morgan felt a perverse sense of satisfaction from the way all his colleagues looked at Hobbs and the slow fury he saw in the other man's eyes.

"What the fuck would I know about anything that goes on in that part of town?"

"We just want to know where you were on the nights in question, nothing more."

Reid told him the dates and Hobbs laughed, looking relieved.

"My wife was in labor the second of those dates; she had the baby the next morning and I was with her at the hospital all night. The first of those dates we were at her parents' house for a baby shower, and the weekend after, we got my son christened."

Morgan and Reid thanked him for his time and then left again, but not before they noticed how some of the other men started to look like they wondered why Hobbs was even a suspect in the first place.

When they were back in the car, Reid put his hand to his face, covering his eyes.

"That was so unprofessional, we should have pulled him aside and asked him; he could get in trouble with his colleagues for this."

"Yeah, but you know, I don't really have it in me to regret this, not after what he did to Justin."

Reid nodded and took his hand away from his face again.

"Let's go back, see if Vivian has anything we can eat for lunch; I'm starting to get a little hungry."

"Good idea, genius, I'm a little hungry, too."

Morgan turned the car towards Britin and they drove in silence, but it was a companionable kind of silence, the kind you can only have with people you genuinely like and trust.

They arrived at Britin just as Justin came out of the office looking pale and shocked.

"What happened?"

Morgan and Reid were next to him in a hurry.

"He sent us an e-mail, one for each of us."


	15. The email

Justin loved the quiet in the house after the agents had all left; he didn't actually mind having them there, but when he needed to work, it was nice to know that the house was empty except for him and Vivian.

She was upstairs cleaning and airing out the rooms and changing the sheets. When she was done with that, she was going to start on some things for dinner; she was enjoying the quiet too, even if she did love having a house full of people to cook for.

She was wondering how long it would be before either Agent Morgan or Agent Reid's bed wouldn't need clean sheets; she had seen the way they looked at each other, and being used to seeing love between two people clearly written on their faces, she would bet it wouldn't be long.

She was humming to herself, enjoying her work; she loved Brian and Justin like they were her own and she loved working for them; she had been ready to admit defeat and move in with her daughter and son-in-law when this job had come along. After her husband had died, she couldn't afford to stay in their house and she didn't really have any skills other than keeping house. Not many people needed that anymore, so she considered herself extremely lucky that this job had somehow fallen into her lap.

Justin was lost in his latest painting, a mass of brown, green and gold, inspired by his husband's eyes when they shone with love for him. It wasn't an accurate portrait of said eyes, more a representation of the way they made Justin feel.

He forgot all about time and place until he felt and heard his stomach growl at him. He left the studio to go ask Vivian if she could make him a sandwich while he checked his e-mail. After getting confirmation that lunch would indeed be ready when he came back out of the office, he logged onto the computer.

He deleted the spam e-mails he couldn't quite avoid getting, and then opened a mail from a person he didn't recognize, but the subject read: you're next.

This was a little disconcerting and he wanted to know what it was all about; he regretted that decision as soon as he saw what the mail contained.

There were pictures of all the victims, it looked like they were taken shortly after their deaths, and the message in the mail was no more comforting.

_As soon as I'm done with my list, I'll come for you._

Justin saw that it had been sent to both his and Brian's private e-mail accounts; he knew that Brian never checked his private mail at work, so he wouldn't have seen it yet.

He heard Derek and Spencer come back through the open office door and went out into the hall to tell them about the e-mail; he was really freaked out about it.

"What happened?"

Morgan and Reid were next to him in a hurry.

"He sent us an e-mail, one for each of us."

Neither of the agents asked who he was, they could guess by the look on Justin's face. Reid followed him back to the office to look at the e-mail while Morgan opened his phone to call Garcia.

"The office of all things knowledgeable."

"Baby Girl, I'm not sure you can say that."

Garcia heard the laugh in Morgan's voice and smiled.

"Well, if it isn't my chocolate god, twice in such a short while, to what do I owe the pleasure, my love?"

"Look, Garcia, the creep sent an e-mail to Brian and Justin. It's apparently very nasty; Justin was pale when he told us. Reid is checking it out right now; could you try and track down the sender?"

"I'll get right on that, give me a sec."

All the teasing and flirting had left Garcia's voice; she was all business and Morgan heard her tapping the keys while he walked into the office.

Justin was on the phone with Brian, asking him to come home. Morgan lifted his eyebrows questioningly at Reid.

"He said that Brian would be pissed if he came home and found out what had happened and Justin hadn't called him."

Reid shrugged, but Morgan actually understood; he could just imagine Reid going through something like that and what he would feel if he had been kept in the dark.

"You better call Hotch."

Reid nodded and took out his phone to call their unit chief; he'd be pissed, too, if they didn't tell him right away.

"Hotch, it's Reid. The UnSub has sent an e-mail to both Justin and Brian. It contains pictures of all the victims, after they were killed, and a threat. Morgan is on the phone with Garcia to see if she can trace it."

"Ok, Reid, tell him to ask her to come here; we might need her again before this is over. I'll get JJ to call the pilot; he can fly back to get her faster than getting her on a commercial flight."

JJ had caught that and took out her phone to call the pilot and direct him to go pick up Garcia in Virginia.

Reid turned to Morgan and gestured to get his attention.

"Tell her to pack what she's going to need and grab her go-bag; the pilot is going to go back there and pick her up; Hotch wants her here for the rest of this case."

Morgan relayed the message to Garcia ,who in turn told him that she had found out that the e-mail had been sent from an internet café in Pittsburgh; she had sent the information to Hotch's PDA. Morgan told this to Reid, who in turn told Hotch, who he was still on the phone with.

"Ok, we'll go check it out, when was it sent?"

Reid took a look at the time stamp on the e-mail.

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Ok, you brief Rossi and Prentiss when they get back. Get all the information about your interviews on the board; we'll talk about them later."

Hotch hung up the phone and looked at the address on his PDA; he gave it to Carl, who turned the car towards the street where the café was located.

Brian had hurried to tell Cynthia and Ted to hold down the fort and almost jumped in his car. Luckily, he didn't have any client meetings that day that Ted couldn't handle, and even if he did, he'd still be going home. The fear in Justin's voice had almost made his knees buckle; he hadn't heard that particular note in his partner's voice in many years, and he had hoped to never hear it again.

When he arrived at the house, Prentiss and Rossi had just gotten there. Morgan and Reid were briefing them while Justin took Brian's hand and dragged him to the office to see the e-mail.

Once Brian had read it, they went to the dining room and the four agents were compiling the findings of the day and putting them on the board.

"What have you done to find this bastard?"

"I called Garcia and she found out where the e-mail was sent from. Hotch, JJ and Carl are on the way there to try and see if anybody remembers who might have used the computer at the time where the mail was sent. We also asked her to come join us here. I hope that's ok?"

"That's fine. I'll have Vivian make up Jennifer and Tucker's room for her." Brian waved his hand dismissively. "I hope they find out who this sick fuck is; I want the fucker caught."

He glanced at Justin, who had calmed down and now looked considerably more relaxed than when he first came out of the office.

Vivian knocked on the door from the kitchen, having decided that she really didn't want to see what was going on in the dining room. Brian went to the kitchen and when he came back, he told them that Vivian had lunch in the kitchen if anybody was hungry.

They all agreed that they could take a break and get some lunch; none of them had eaten anything since breakfast.

Hotch, JJ and Carl, meanwhile, arrived at the internet café the e-mail had been sent from. They went inside and found the person in charge. They showed their credentials and told her why they were there. She found out what machine the mail had been sent from. She hadn't been out front at the time, but she called one of her employees over and told him what they were looking for.

"Do you remember who sat at that computer during that time period?"

The kid looked at the computer and narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I'm sorry, but I don't. There were so many people in here at that time that I don't think I'd be able to tell you what any one of them looked like."

They all felt disappointed, but it was more or less what they had expected. They thanked the manager and the kid, left the café and got back in the car.

"Well that was another bust; what now?"

Carl wasn't too thrilled with having to go back and tell Brian and Justin that they didn't find out any useful information.

"We go back to the house and then we regroup. We still have two days until he strikes again, at least if he keeps with his schedule."

Carl nodded and turned the car towards Britin again. When they got there, the others were just being done with lunch and they went to the dining room to compare notes.

Hotch turned to Brian and Justin.

"I hope it's ok we sent for Garcia; we just assumed that it would be ok with you."

"It's fine, Derek already asked. We had Vivian make up Jennifer and Tucker's room while we ate. It's not a problem at all."

"Actually, would you mind terribly if I took that room and Garcia gets the one I'm in now? It's not that I don't like the room, but Garcia would feel right at home with all the colors."

JJ hurried to ask and Justin and Brian both agreed, not really caring all that much who was in what room; as long as everybody was comfortable, it was fine with them.

JJ went to move her bags and the rest of the team talked about who should pick up Garcia at the airport.

"We can do that; you need to work and I need to get out of the house for a while,"

Justin offered, and all the agents looked at him and then at each other. It would be easier for them if they didn't have to spare one of them for pick-up duty; that way, all of them could keep working on the profile.

Hotch thanked them and they were off; the plane would be in Pittsburgh an hour later, and with traffic and what else, it was a good idea to leave with plenty of time to spare.


	16. Can FBI agents dance?

Hotch had given Brian and Justin a letter giving them access to the airport; they had also ridden in one of the FBI SUVs, and those two things combined led them to now sitting in the car on the tarmac waiting for the BAU jet.

They got out after the jet landed and the stairs were extended to reveal Garcia at the top. She descended the stairs and they greeted her when she was all the way down.

"Mr. Taylor, Mr. Kinney, what are you doing here?"

"We're here to pick you up, and please call us Brian and Justin."

Justin gave her a brilliant smile and she couldn't help but smile back. They got back in the car with Garcia in the back seat and drove back to Britin.

"Aren't you scared the creep will come after you if you go out without protection?"

Garcia sounded genuinely worried about them and Justin gave Brian a look that told him his usual answer about protection was not a good idea. Not that Brian actually carried around condoms anymore, but still.

"He did write that he had to get through his list first, so we don't actually think there is any danger to us right now, but we're not going to be completely alone at any time, either. Besides, it's not easy to attack us in the car and he couldn't very well get onto the tarmac."

Garcia nodded, looking relieved and the conversation turned to Justin's show that she had attended with her boyfriend.

"I really like your work; it's just too bad I would never be able to afford any of it."

Justin smiled at her, but Brian knew that he had something up his sleeve; he knew that look on his husband's face.

They arrived at Britin and Garcia looked at the house with an open mouth and astonishment on her face.

"That's some house you have here."

Both Brian and Justin chuckled at that and then led her through the door and up the stairs to get her settled in her room before showing her to the dining room and the rest of her team.

She gaped at the room and then a huge smile broke out on her face.

"This room is amazing; it looks almost like my bedroom at home."

Justin was pleased that he'd listened to JJ and let her change rooms; the look on Garcia's face showed him that JJ had known what she was talking about.

Garcia put her go-bag on the bed and then turned to the two men and gestured that she was ready.

They went back downstairs and then into the dining room where Garcia was greeted and shown where to set up her computers.

Brian and Justin left again to go to the office; they still had work they needed to do, even if some lunatic was apparently out to hurt them.

The BAU team and Carl worked for a while, trying to work up a more accurate profile.

When it was time for dinner, Carl went home and the team met with Brian and Justin in the kitchen.

"We've come to the conclusion that we're probably only going to catch this guy if we catch him in the act. It seems to be someone either or both of you have turned down, and judging from what you've told us yourselves, that could be a lot of men."

Hotch didn't sound at all judgmental, just stating facts, and both of them nodded in acquiescence.

"How are you going to catch him in the act?"

"We are going to stake out Babylon on Saturday when he is most likely to try to find his next victim. Some of us are going to be in cars around the club while two are going to be inside."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Hotch looked at Brian.

"Of course."

"You put Spencer and Derek inside the club, JJ, Garcia and Emily are women and since it's not dyke night, they wouldn't exactly blend in. You and David are not the typical clientele, either; both of you are a little older than the normal guest and I don't think you'd be able to pull it off, sorry."

Morgan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him and when Reid heard that, he smiled, but did try to wipe it off. The girls all out laughed while Rossi and Hotch just rolled their eyes but agreed.

"So, Morgan and Reid inside the club. How do you suggest we play this?"

"I think Justin is going to take Spencer shopping tomorrow; I sincerely doubt that he has anything with him that would pass as club clothes; Derek, on the other hand, probably has a pair of tight jeans and a tight t-shirt he can wear?"

Brian lifted an eyebrow at Morgan and Reid who nodded and blushed, respectively. Garcia was clapping and squeeing a little bit.

"Can I come with you to buy clothes for my junior G man?"

Reid looked horrified and Hotch decided to have mercy on him.

"Sorry, Garcia, but we need you to work with Brian at the club. We need you to have full access to the security cameras in and around the club."

Reid smiled gratefully and Garcia looked disappointed.

"I think you will have to pretend to be a couple unless you want to deal with all the horny fags in the place pawing all over you."

Brian sounded absolutely serious and Reid looked horrified.

"Are you serious? They'd do that?"

"Erh, yeah, this is a gay dance club we are talking about, most of the people, if not all, come there to get laid. The only thing that would keep their hands off you is if they saw that Derek would break their fingers if they laid one of them on you."

"I guess he's safe, right, he can just give them a pointed look and they'd know not to mess with him."

Reid sounded like he was disgusted at his own perceived weakness and full of admiration of Morgan's strength. Garcia saw Brian and Justin give each other a look and knew she had someone to talk to about her friends and their feelings for each other.

"Yeah, but he's probably going to get his fair share of gropes, too. The question is are you going to be able to pull it off? Chances are we are going to meet some of our friends there, and we'll have to tell them some kind of cover story."

"Don't worry, we can pull it off, we both know what it is to be undercover."

Morgan spoke with conviction and Reid nodded his head; he didn't think he'd have any problems looking like he was in love with Morgan, seeing as he actually was.

"What should our cover story be?"

"I think we are going to make you friends that Justin met while living in New York."

"Ok, but I guess telling them we are FBI agents is out of the question. I have a law degree, so I guess I can pose as a lawyer without too much problem and Reid can be either a scientist, a professor or a therapist."

"I think therapist would work best; that way, we could explain your knowledge of human behavior and the law if the subject should turn to that."

"What if they ask how we met and how long we have been together? I mean nobody would ever believe that a lawyer looking like Morgan and a therapist looking like me would ever even be in the same place at the same time."

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look. The only reason we are going shopping tomorrow is because you'd look out of place at Babylon and you need to blend in so we don't tip off the killer. After I'm done with you tomorrow, you will hardly be able to recognize yourself and nobody will question why Derek would have been attracted to you."

Justin was emphatic and both Brian and Morgan nodded when he told Reid that there was nothing wrong with the way he looked.

"How long have you actually known each other?"

Reid and Morgan looked at each other and then at Justin.

"Five years this October."

"Ok, just say that, the easiest way to remember a lie is to keep it as close to the truth as possible."

They all looked at Justin with questioning, and in Brian's case, mocking eyes.

"What? I was 17 when I met Brian; do you really think my parents knew where I was all the time?"

That got a few chuckles and Brian rolled his eyes. Justin shrugged and turned back to Morgan and Reid.

"Now, do you dance?"

Morgan smiled brightly.

"I love to dance; it's one of my favorite things to do."

Reid, on the other hand, looked apologetic.

"I don't know how to dance, sorry, is it necessary to do that?"

"Yes, absolutely, and you have to look like you've been doing this together for a long time, so we'd better practice."

He looked at Garcia, who had opened her mouth to say something.

"And no, you can't watch, this is too important; Spencer needs to get good and he'll just get self-conscious if we have an audience."

Garcia pouted but agreed; Reid would get flustered and embarrassed and would start falling over his own feet, not a good idea if you are trying to dance.

Hotch guided Rossi, Prentiss, JJ and Garcia back to the dining room to go over what they needed for the stakeout and what needed to get done at the club tomorrow. Justin and Brian took Morgan and Reid into the media room where they pushed the furniture aside to create an impromptu dance floor.


	17. Dance lessons can lead to so much more

When all the furniture was pushed aside, Brian turned on the sound system and turned to Morgan and Reid.

"I think, since you, Derek, already know how to dance, that you should put your hands on Spencer's hips; that way, you can guide him. Spencer, you can put your arms around Derek's neck."

Both men looked momentarily scared, but then Morgan at least got his face under control and moved a little closer to Reid.

He put his hands on the other man's hips and the reaction was almost instantaneous. The slim waist with the protruding hips felt exactly how he had spent a lot of time imagining they would.

He felt the heat from his hands move all the way through his body and end up in his groin where his cock was taking definite notice. He swore to himself to keep enough distance between them that Reid wouldn't notice the state he was in.

Reid himself was in a similar state and when he moved his hands to lay them on Morgan's shoulders, his face felt hot. He could feel Morgan's muscles play under the t-shirt he was wearing.

He was just about to tell Brian and Justin that he couldn't do this, that he wasn't feeling well, anything to avoid the pending humiliation of Morgan discovering what state his penis was currently in when Justin turned his back to them.

Justin rolled his eyes, but since his back was to the two agents, they didn't notice that. Brian grabbed his husband and they started the show they usually put on at Babylon: Brian's arms over Justin's shoulders and Justin's hands on Brian's waist. They were so close that it would have been difficult even for water to pass between them, and then they started moving.

Morgan and Reid were watching and silently thinking that it was more like clothed lovemaking than dancing. Brian would have called it fucking with your clothes on, but each to his own.

Morgan and Reid were moving, too, but it was stilted and awkward, nothing like the flowing motions from the other two men. After the first song had finished, Justin broke away from Brian and moved to stand next to the agents.

"You look like you are at the junior high prom."

He then unceremoniously pushed them closer together with a hand on each of their backs. He had noticed the state both of them were in and was actually wondering if either of them was any good as profilers if they didn't even notice when someone was so turned on they could barely move.

Morgan gasped when his hard cock came in contact with Reid and he was just about to pull back again when his brain caught up with his body. Reid was just as hard as he was and the blush quickly creeping up his neck along with the mortified look on his face was proof that he had yet to discover he wasn't the only one.

Morgan held on to Reid as he tried to move back and with a slight roll of his hips pressed his hard-on into Reid's, making sure the other man felt just exactly how excited he was about this.

Reid's head snapped up and his eyes widened when they caught the dark lustful look in Morgan's eyes. He gasped and when Morgan got them moving with a swing of his hips, he didn't protest, just followed.

Brian and Justin smiled at each other; finally something happened between the two agents and they were not too humble to take some of the credit.

Reid's head was swimming, could this be real, did Morgan really want him? The very hard penis that pressed against his stomach was pretty solid proof that Morgan did indeed want him, yet he had a difficult time believing it.

It wasn't like he and Morgan had that much in common outside work. He was a skinny geek who liked science while Morgan was a black belt in Judo who loved sports and rode a motorcycle.

Besides, Morgan was a ladies' man; the string of one-night stands with beautiful women in his past was a good indication of that, and still, he was hard from just dancing with Reid.

Morgan, on the other hand, was thrilled; he had the proof he had been looking for; Reid wanted him, too. He had never really dared to believe that Reid was gay, or even bi; and even if he was, Morgan had serious doubts that he'd ever be Reid's type.

Taking into consideration that the man is a genius, it was really hard to fathom what he would want with Morgan; not that Morgan was stupid, more because he was the brawn on the team, the guy who kicked down doors, chased after the UnSub and taught hand to hand combat at the academy.

Morgan would have thought that Reid would be more interested in someone more like himself, someone whom he could discuss the relativity theory and the improbability of the science in Star Wars with; both things that Morgan had no interest in.

What both of them seemed to forget was that despite their differences, they liked the other man; that if they could be attracted to the other man, chances were he could be attracted to them, too.

All of this went through their heads as they were dancing. And without thinking about it, Reid had moved his hands from just resting on Morgan's shoulders to having his arms wrapped around his broad back. Morgan's hands were still on Reid's waist, but he had moved closer, resulting in them now being flush against each other.

He had his head resting against Reid's temple, the difference in height not that big, but it was still a novel feeling to be the shorter one, having always been a lot taller than the women he had dated.

Reid liked the feel of Morgan's muscles playing under his hands and he longed to find out if the rest of the muscles in the body pressed against his own felt as wonderful.

They danced for close to an hour before Brian turned the music off again.

"Well, you can probably pass the test now; you look like you have been doing this together for a long time, and you definitely look like you are in love and happy together. I think it's safe to take you to Babylon with us."

Justin smiled at them and they both blushed, a fact that showed up a lot more on Reid than it did on Morgan.

"Now you just have to work on your cover story; our friends are extremely curious, and telling them that it's none of their business will not get them to back off."

Brian rolled his eyes as he said that and Justin nodded in agreement.

"That's true; you have to have an answer to every conceivable question they can think of to ask you. Where and how you met, are you monogamous, if yes, have you always been or is that something that came later, do you live together, and if not, why not after so long, where do you live, how did you meet me, everything."

Morgan and Reid both looked shocked at the monogamy question, but then remembered Brian and Justin's story.

"I guess the question of how we met you is something we'll have to work on together; we wouldn't want to have two different stories."

"That's true. I guess the most plausible story would be that we met at one of my shows. You could have been to New York on vacation or a weekend getaway and we got to talking when you saw my showing. If we can make it a day Brian was in town too, that would be even better; that way, you could have met the both of us at the same time."

"That sounds like a good idea, but what do we say if they ask us what we thought of a specific painting from that show?"

"I have photos of all my work on CD's. When we find out when we were supposed to have met, I can find the disc with the painting from that specific show."

Both agents looked impressed and they all went into the office to look at calendars to try and figure out when they could have met. Once that was done, Justin took the appropriate CD and went back to the media room, where they set the furniture to right before joining the others for dinner.

After dinner, they all went back to the media room to look at the paintings; there was no reason why the rest of the team shouldn't see them, too.

All of them loved the pieces, and since none of them were as explicit as the ones in the den, no one was shocked; in fact, all the paintings were of sights in New York, only they were made slightly abstract, yet still recognizable.

After the viewing, they all decided to get a good night's sleep and go to bed early. Morgan and Reid went to their respective rooms, but met in the shared bathroom.

"I know what I want, but I'm certain that it's a bad idea to do it before this case is over, even if the wait might kill me."

Morgan looked at Reid with a small smirk on his face and Reid blushed crimson, lowered his eyes and then nodded his head.

"I think you're right; we'd better wait until this case is solved before we talk or…"

He never did finish that sentence, but Morgan heard the rest loud and clear anyway. He had to fight to suppress the moan that wanted to escape at the visual his head conjured up at the thought of what he wanted to do to Reid and have Reid do to him.

They both got ready for bed, and before Reid could leave the bathroom to go to his own room, alone, Morgan grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

"There is one thing I really can't wait to do."

His voice was low and before Reid knew what was happening, Morgan kissed him. He froze at first, but then he felt Morgan's tongue swipe across his lower lip and he opened his mouth to welcome it in.

The kiss was tentative at first, but turned hungry in a manner of seconds. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily. Morgan pressed his forehead to Reid's and they stood like that while getting their breathing under control.

They finally broke apart and went to their separate rooms.

"Goodnight, Derek."

Reid was standing in the doorway to his room looking back and Morgan couldn't help the bright smile on his face at Reid calling him by his first name.

"Goodnight, Spencer, I'll see you in the morning."


	18. Preparations

bNote/bI want to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. It has been seriously kicking my ass. It kept getting longer and longer and finally I decided that I needed to divide the damn thing. I already have about 1.900 words on the next part and it wouldn't even have stopped there b*head/desk*/b so the thing I thought was going to be one chapter is going to be at least three.

Friday morning, Morgan woke with a huge grin on his face and at first couldn't figure out why he was so happy, but then, he remembered; he kissed Reid. His smile grew even wider and he all but jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Reid was equally as happy, but still didn't quite trust it; he had a hard time really believing that Morgan wanted HIM, the skinny kid who was socially awkward. He, too, went to the bathroom, and when he saw Morgan there, looking happier than he'd ever seen the other man, he felt his heart jump.

'I did that for him; he's happy because of me.'

That thought produced an equally huge smile on his face as the one on Morgan's, and when Morgan proceeded to pull him into his arms for a hug and a hungry kiss, the smile felt like it would never come off again. When they broke the kiss in order to breathe a little easier, they pressed their foreheads together and just smiled at each other.

"This is amazing, Pretty Boy, I still can't believe I'm allowed to touch and kiss you now."

Morgan had a bright smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

"I know; I feel the same way."

Reid blushed and Morgan felt all his protective urges well up in him. He forced himself to stamp them down; he knew that Reid wouldn't appreciate it, and that the other man was fully capable of taking care of himself; he had done that since he was 10. He had also taken care of his paranoid schizophrenic mother since about that age.

He took a step back, letting go of Reid in the process. Reid looked crestfallen until Morgan spoke.

"I think we'd better get ready for the day, and it really wouldn't do if anybody caught us like this; I don't think either of us is ready to go public with this yet, it's still too new."

He smiled again and Reid relaxed; he had been worried that Morgan had changed his mind, but what he said made sense; he wasn't ready to let everybody in on their secret just yet, he wanted time to savor it first.

Reid nodded and went to the sink to brush his teeth while Morgan went to his room to get some clothes. He shut the door behind him to give Reid a chance to take a shower in private, even if his entire body was screaming at him that he wanted to see.

He heard the water turn on and his mind conjured up a lot of images. He shook his head to try and get them away and then started thinking about the case in order to concentrate on something else.

Soon enough, Reid was done and he told Morgan through the door that the bathroom was all his. Morgan went in and took a quick shower before going downstairs to get some breakfast. Reid was already seated at the table, so was everybody else, except for Prentiss, but she was just behind him when he came through the kitchen door.

Once everybody was seated, Hotch spoke up.

"The plan for today is like this: Reid is going with Justin, both to get some clothes for the club, but also as protection, so keep your eyes open."

He gave Reid a pointed look and the other man nodded in agreement.

"Good. Morgan, I want you to go with Brian and Garcia. She needs to get a look at the security system at Babylon and I want you along as protection for Brian; I don't want either of them to be alone until we've caught the UnSub."

Morgan and Garcia both nodded. Brian was about to protest but then he saw the pleading look in his husband's eyes and kept his thoughts to himself.

"The rest of us will go around Liberty Avenue with the sketch Justin did and see if we can find out who the guy is; maybe we can get him to agree to some form of protection detail too, if we can find him."

"Sounds good. Are we working in teams or individually?"

"I think JJ should go with Carl, me and Rossi; you and Prentiss can go together, that way, we can cover more ground."

They all nodded their ascent and then continued with breakfast before going into town in four separate cars. Reid and Justin took Justin's Jeep and Morgan, Garcia and Brian took Brian's new Lexus while the rest of the agents and Carl took the two SUV's.

Justin and Reid talked in the car on their way into Pittsburgh and suddenly Justin remembered something. He dialed Brian's phone. Both his and Brian's phones were connected to their car stereos by Bluetooth and the sound came out through the speakers in the car. They also had a microphone attached, so they didn't actually have to remove their hands from the wheel while driving.

"What's up, Sunshine?"

"Not me at the moment, but I was wondering something; can Derek hear me?"

"I hear you just fine, Justin, what did you want to know."

Morgan's voice was less clear than Brian's but still loud enough for him to make out what he was saying.

"I was just thinking that we need to know what to call you if we meet anybody we know."

"What do you mean what to call us? What's wrong with our real names?"

"Not your names, but do I say that Spencer and his boyfriend are staying with us, or Spencer and his partner?"

"Is that important? Doesn't it really mean the same thing, basically?"

Morgan sounded surprised.

"Not at all; 'boyfriend' is something you call a person you have just started dating, while a partner signifies a deeper commitment, or at least, that's my take on it."

"You're right, I'd think the same thing, a boyfriend is more casual, fun, less serious, while a partner does tell of a certain amount of commitment."

Garcia thought she would give her two cents on the subject from the back seat.

"Then I guess partner is better, if we're supposed to have been together for as long as we've really known each other, partner would make more sense, or what do you think Reid?"

"I agree, and that's another thing, we maybe should start getting used to calling each other by our first names; it would be very suspicious if we were to get caught calling each other by our last names when somebody else was around."

"You're right, Spencer, do you think you can do it? It's not easy to break a habit like that in just a day."

Brian sounded genuinely concerned.

"I think we can, what do you say, Spencer?"

They could all hear the smirk in Morgan's voice.

"Of course we can, Derek, it's just a matter of consciously thinking about it."

"Ok then, partner it is. What are you going to do when Garcia is done with the surveillance at the club?"

Justin wanted to stop the banter before it got out of hand.

"I thought I'd take Derek with me to Kinnetik while Garcia works; show him around the place and introduce him to Theodore."

"Sounds good, just make sure to tell Ted that he can't tell any of the others that we have somebody staying with us; we really don't want them showing up to meet them. You can also tell him that we are bringing them to Babylon tomorrow, that way, he can tell the gang that we'll be there."

"Good thinking, Sunshine, I'll do that. We are almost at the club, we'll see you later."

"Later."

Justin cut the connection and then got out of the car he had parked in front of a store while talking on the phone. Reid followed him and they went inside to look at some club clothes.

When they came out again, Reid looked less than convinced, but Justin kept telling him that they were perfect and that he looked hot in them. The last part made him blush furiously.


	19. One on one advice

While Justin and Reid were shopping, Brian had been showing Garcia and Morgan around Babylon and finally leaving Garcia with his manager, telling him that she was a security expert who was going to look at and upgrade their system.

Morgan and Brian left Garcia with the manager and went to Kinnetik. Morgan stopped short when he saw the outside of the building and then turned to Brian with an incredulous look on his face.

"You put your advertising agency in a former bath house?"

"Yup, Kinnetik does not think in a box, therefore, we do not live in a box."

He had his tongue firmly planted in his cheek as he said that, and Morgan couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him. Brian grinned and then led Morgan inside the agency. They garnered a lot of curious looks when they walked through to Brian's office and Morgan wondered about that.

"Why are they all looking at us like that?"

Morgan asked very quietly, and Brian looked around.

"They are probably wondering who you are since we came in together. You might be a new client I had a breakfast meeting with."

Brian shrugged and then opened the door to his office and showed Morgan inside. The agent sucked in a surprised breath; everything in the office was white, except the painting hanging over the couch; that was filled with color and was very obviously one of Justin's creations.

It was a portrait of Brian, clothed this time; he was wearing light, white cotton pants and a white wife beater, but he was surrounded by flowers in every color of the rainbow and he had a lei around his neck.

Brian saw what Morgan was looking at and smiled a gentle smile.

"That's from our honeymoon to Hawaii; we weren't there for more than 5 days, but Justin got so much inspiration that his next show was almost entirely pictures from the island of Maui. He painted this one specifically for that spot and without my knowledge."

"It's amazing. I can almost smell the flowers, it's so lifelike."

"I know. Everybody who sees it says the same thing."

They both grew quiet as they sat on the couch and after a while, Brian looked at Morgan with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"So, you and Spencer, huh?"

Morgan's head snapped up; he had actually just been thinking about the other man and he looked at Brian in surprise.

"What? What are you talking about, what about me and Spencer?"

He was flustered and almost stammering, but Brian just smirked.

"Come on, Derek, we have eyes, even if the rest of your team doesn't. It actually makes us question their profiling abilities."

Morgan stared at him for a while and then he bent his head.

"We have a rule not to profile each other. We actually try very hard and consciously not to do that; we have to have some kind of privacy. You said we; does that mean that Justin knows, too?"

"Yeah, that's what we were referring to the first time I met you; plus, we actually saw the both of you watching us the other night in the office; you were both reflected in the glass of the picture behind the couch."

Morgan looked mortified, but then he processed the rest of what he had heard.

"So, he was watching you, too?"

"Yeah, you were standing in a doorway each. Normally, I would never bottom if anybody was watching, but by the time I saw you, I was too far gone to do anything about it; Justin is way too good at that for my peace of mind."

Brian smirked again and Morgan smiled. He was relieved that Brian didn't seem to mind his and Reid's voyeuristic tendencies.

"I would think that was a good thing."

"It is, except when I get a flashback to my bad old days where I always had to be the one in control, the one on top. Then I start to panic until he smiles that damn smile at me. I'm so damn gone it's a little pathetic."

"I don't think it's pathetic at all; I think you're lucky to have found the person you can be yourself with, let all your defenses down around. It's not as common as one would like to think."

"Ha, luck had nothing to do with it; he pursued me relentlessly and I just couldn't say no to the little twat, not from the first night. I put up a good fight, but I also knew it was a losing battle from the start, which is probably why I fought so damn hard."

Morgan nodded in understanding; he himself had been fighting his feelings for Reid for such a long time, not willing to believe that the one person who could be the one for him was a skinny, beautiful genius of a man. The last part was the hardest for him to accept; Carl Buford had really done a number on him and he was still struggling with it.

"You were his first, right? Weren't you scared of hurting him?"

Brian looked at him with a knowing look in his eyes and then he shook his head slowly.

"No, but then I had a LOT of experience and knew what to do. Are you asking for advice?"

He lifted an eyebrow and looked in fascination at how Morgan's dark complexion grew even darker when he blushed.

"I think maybe I am. I don't want to hurt him when we finally get to that point. I don't ever want to hurt him."

Morgan looked so sincere that Brian couldn't help but smile a little before he grew serious.

"Ok, here are the most important things to remember. 1. Always wear a condom, at least until you have been monogamous for at least six months and you have both been tested. 2. Always be honest with each other; you can kill him if you stray and don't use a condom afterwards because you don't want to hurt him. That goes for any other situation where you might have been put at risk."

Morgan looked absolutely shocked and was about to say something, but Brian continued.

"3. Buy the good water-based lube and the good condoms, trust me, there is a difference; the ones in your room at Britin are the best quality, so if you stick to those brands you should be fine. When you do skip the condoms, buy the best oil based lube, the difference is staggering. 4. Make sure you are both ready; nothing can make it a bad experience as much as having to stop in the middle of it all. 5. Now we come down to business; make sure to prepare him thoroughly with your fingers first. Start by just massaging the rim until you can feel him relax and then slowly and gently, a little bit at a time, you let it slip in. The first finger shouldn't cause any trouble and if you can find his prostate, things are going to go a lot more smoothly. When the first finger moves without problem, you add another and then a third. When three move without problem, you can move on to the main event."

Morgan stopped Brian before he moved on; he was blushing furiously at the graphic description, even while he was grateful for the advice.

"Thanks, I don't think I need you to tell me how to do that; I doubt that part is all that different from what I've been doing."

Brian lifted an eyebrow and smirked with his tongue in his cheek.

"Yeah, well, I've never been accused of mincing words when it comes to sex, plus, I like you and Spencer, and can't have you having a bad experience so you might decide to go back to women."

He shuddered exaggeratedly and Morgan laughed.

"I somehow doubt that is going to happen; I've been in love with him for way too long for that, and liked him even longer; this has to work out."

Morgan had the look of a man on a mission and Brian had to admire a man who knew what he wanted and went after it.

"How long?"

"About a year. He was infected with anthrax, and that is something that doesn't leave this room, and I realized that the thought of losing him was way worse than it should have felt if he was just a colleague or even a friend; plus, when he came out of the house he had been in, he was going to get hosed down. He asked me if him getting naked to do that was something I wanted to see and everything in me was screaming YES, but I just told him I'd see him later and then left."

Morgan shrugged one of his shoulders and looked a little shy. Brian smirked at him.

"I can imagine, he's not bad looking, I'd have done him in the bad old days."

Brian watched Morgan's face change and the jealousy clearly shine in his eyes.

"Whoa, easy there, big guy, I'm not about to ruin what I have with Justin, or risk your wrath by trying anything with him; besides, I seriously doubt that he'd be interested anyway, he's only got eyes for you."

Morgan relaxed at the beginning of the speech and then when Brian said the last part, his whole face lit up.

"Man, you've got it bad, don't you?"

Brian laughed and Morgan blushed again just as there was a knock on the door.

"Come in,"

Brian said, and the door opened and Ted walked in.

"Oh, sorry, Boss, I didn't know you were in a meeting."

Ted looked at Morgan and you could plainly see that he was wondering who he was.

"I'm not, Theodore, this is Derek Morgan, he and his partner Spencer are staying with us for the weekend, and that is privileged information; if even one member of the family shows up at Britin tonight, your ass is fired, is that clear?"

"Of course, Boss."

Brian nodded and then turned to Morgan.

"Derek, this is Ted Schmidt, Kinnetik's CFO and mine and Justin's friend. Justin and I met Derek and Spencer at one of Justin's shows in New York. They were there for a weekend getaway and just happened to walk past the gallery and decided to check it out."

"Oh, what did you think of Justin's work?"

"He is so talented; when we heard that the artist was in the gallery, we just had to compliment him on his work, that's how we met."

Derek smiled at Ted and he couldn't help but think that Morgan was exactly Brian's type when he still tricked; perfect body and an obvious top. Ted knew, however, that Brian and Justin were monogamous; he was one of the few in the family who knew that they had thrown away the condoms; nobody had wanted to rub Michael and Ben's faces in the fact that they could never do it raw, so it wasn't something that was common knowledge.

Brian interrupted his thoughts.

"What did you come in here for, Ted, was it just to bug me?"

"Right, I need you to sign these papers and get them back to me as soon as possible; they need to go out before closing today."

"Alright, I'll do that. And Ted, remember not a word about Derek and Spencer to anyone, but you can tell them that Justin and I'll go to Babylon tomorrow; we'll meet you guys as usual."

Ted nodded and then he left the office just as Brian opened the first folder and started signing the papers Ted had left for him.


	20. Justin's advice

Justin and Reid had been in the store for about two hours when they came out. Reid was exhausted; who knew that trying on clothes could be that hard?

Justin looked at him and couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

"I know how you feel; you should have seen me the first time Brian took me shopping, it was nothing like shopping with my mother had been."

Justin winked at Reid, who blushed at the implication; the changing rooms had been rather spacious. Justin grinned and then opened the door to his Jeep.

"Let's go somewhere and get some coffee, and maybe something to eat."

Reid perked up at the mention of coffee and Justin drove them to a little café close to the Carnegie Mellon campus. It was close to lunch time and the place was a little crowded, but they managed to get a table in the farthest corner.

A young bored-looking girl came over to take their orders. Reid wanted coffee and Justin ordered some tea; both of them decided on a sandwich.

When the girl left to get their order, Reid looked at Justin with a serious expression on his face.

"Do you really think the clothes are going to be ok? People are not going to wonder what Mor… Derek would want with the likes of me?"

"Spencer, you are going to look stunning, so much so that Derek will have a hard time keeping his hands to himself until we get to the club, where he's supposed to touch you."

Justin winked and Reid looked at him with shock in his eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm not sure what you are talking about."

"Spencer, with the way the two of you are looking at each other, I'm surprised something hadn't happened between you two a long time ago."

Reid blushed furiously, but he smiled brightly at the same time.

"He's been looking at me?"

"Jesus, Spencer, what kind of profiler are you that you can't even recognize the look of love on a man's face? And I'm not even going to mention that the rest of the team must be blind too, since they seem as oblivious as the two of you have been."

"We have an agreement not to profile each other; we have to be able to keep some kind of privacy or we'd all go nuts, besides, we tried profiling one of our own once, and none of us liked it."

Justin looked surprised; he couldn't imagine what would make them profile somebody from the team. His surprise showed on his face and Reid noticed it. He thought about it for a minute and then made up his mind.

"I'll tell you what happened, but not here, not where others might hear."

Justin nodded and they finished their lunch, talking about other things. When they were done, they drove back to Britin, got a cup of coffee and settled in the living room.

"A few years back, Derek went to Chicago to visit with his family for his mother's birthday, something he does every year. While he was there, a young boy named Damian was killed and two local detectives arrested him for it."

Justin's jaw dropped in astonishment; he couldn't imagine what would make anybody think that Derek could ever do a thing like that.

"I know, but after Derek's father died, he started hanging with the wrong people and got into a lot of trouble. He got into a fight with a boy from another gang and this kid ended up with a cracked skull when he fell. Derek was charged with aggravated assault and the detective in charge had it in for him ever since.

He just happened to be one of the two detectives who had the case about the young boy. Another boy had been killed fifteen years prior and they had sent that case file to our former boss, Gideon and asked him to do a profile that pointed to Derek as the killer.

Now, a profile is a tool, and a very valuable one, but you still have to do all the legwork and not just settle for the first person who fits the profile, and age is the hardest thing to predict in these things, but they just insisted that Derek was the right guy.

We were called in and none of us believed that he had done it, but we couldn't convince the detectives and Derek wasn't exactly cooperative and it looked really bad for him. Hotch went in and talked to Derek and we started our own investigation. Garcia dug up Derek's juvenile record, despite the fact that it had been sealed, and found out that it had been expunged because of a letter from a very well-respected member of the community, a man by the name of Carl Buford, the leader of a youth center who had taken Derek in and was mentoring him. I went to Derek's mother's house with Prentiss and found out from her that this man had almost singlehandedly pulled Derek out of whatever he had been in since his father died, but still, Derek never went to see him when he was in town after leaving for college.

It all finally came to a head when Derek ran and he went to the youth center to confront Carl. It turns out that the bastard had been abusing Derek for years, and was doing the same thing to a kid named James. James had told his friend, Damian, who had told him he should tell Derek what was going on, and therefore, Carl had killed him.

Nobody ever talked about it ever again, but it's still imbedded so deep in us that we try really, really hard not to profile each other, some things are just private."

Justin had been sitting with one horrified expression after another the whole time and when Reid stopped, he swallowed and then he nodded his head.

"That explains a lot."

"Yes, it does."

"I don't just mean nobody seeing that you guys are crazy about each other, but also why he hasn't he made a move on you before; he doesn't strike me as the shy type."

"He's not; I've seen him go after women before and there is no hesitation, no doubt about his own prowess."

"He's probably never felt about any of them the way he feels about you; that could add to his hesitation."

Reid smiled a small luminous smile and Justin couldn't help smiling back; he remembered those days when he had first fallen in love with Brian.

The two men drank their coffee in silence and Justin could see that Reid had something on his mind, but he let him take his time, get his thoughts in order.

"Can I ask you something? If it's too personal just tell me."

"Sure, ask away."

"Weren't you scared the first time, you know…"

He blushed furiously and was looking at everything but Justin.

"I was scared shitless, but I was also so turned on, completely in awe of him; he was without a doubt the most beautiful man I had ever seen, still is, in fact."

"That's how I feel about Derek, but I'm a lot older than you were your first time. I'm not sure what to expect and I don't have that youthful daring."

"Somehow, I can't imagine you ever did, or maybe that's just me."

Justin smirked and Reid nodded with a smile in agreement.

"I've read about it and it sounds like it's painful. I really can't imagine that it would be pleasurable at all."

"Have you ever tried jerking off while fingering yourself? Tried to find your prostate?"

"No! I don't, not very often. My mother had no sense of privacy where I was concerned and after she had caught me a few times and given me a lecture on how it was the government that promoted that filthy practice as a way of dulling people's awareness, I gave up on it, for the most part."

"I'd recommend that you try it before you and Derek get that far; that way you'll know how good it can be and you might not be as scared."

Reid thought about it and could actually see the merit of it. He also liked the almost scientific idea of doing experiments. He nodded slowly and Justin continued.

"I've put lube and condoms in your room and I'd recommend you use the lube, it's a lot less uncomfortable like that."

"Why did you do that?"

Reid looked a little panicked at the thought.

"I put it in all your rooms before you even arrived; I'm the last person to judge anybody for their relationships, and I had no idea whether anybody on your team might be together. There also was the chance that one of you met someone here you'd be interested in tricking with; you never know what people might do."

"Ok, that sounds logical, I guess, even if all of us are far too professional to do something like that while on a case; you couldn't have known that."

"Exactly, besides, it's almost a habit to stock up when we have overnight guests."

They talked about other things while they waited for the rest of the team and Brian to return.


	21. A lucky break

The rest of the team would meet at the diner, each with a copy of Justin's sketch. Brian and Justin had advised them to dress down a little if they didn't want to stand out. They had also said that it might be a good idea to do a gender division, letting JJ and Prentiss team up while Rossi and Hotch went together. That way they would blend in on the avenue better.

Carl thought that Rossi and Prentiss should meet Debbie before they split up to canvass the neighborhood for anybody who might know the guy they were looking for. She might actually save them some of the trouble if she knew him herself.

They arrived at the diner, but before they could go in Rossi looked through the window and saw the man sitting in a booth alone. They were just about to go in when Carl stopped them.

"We don't want to draw too much attention to the fact that we figured out who the killer is targeting"

"Good point; do you have a better idea?"

Hotch yielded to Carl's knowledge of the community and let him come up with a plan."

"I think you should go in alone, sit at the counter, get a cup of coffee and look like you are scoping out the prospects in the place. After a while you can move to sit next to him, discreetly show him your badge and ask him to join you in the bathroom."

"Won't it look a little suspicious if we go to the bathroom together after having just met?"

"Not in this community; casual sex with strangers is the norm more than the exception here. Nobody will bat an eyelash at it."

All four agents were a little taken aback at that, but agreed that it was a good plan.

Hotch went in alone and found a stool at the counter. He managed to signal to Debbie that she shouldn't let on that he was an FBI agent.

"Hi, sweetie, what can I get ya?"

"Just a cup of coffee, please."

"With manners like that? Sure thing."

She poured a cup for him while he took a look around the place. When the coffee was placed in front of him hi thanked Debbie for it before taking it with him to the table where the guy sat. He looked surprised and was just about to say something when Hotch took out his credentials and showed it to him under the table.

The poor guy looked scared and Hotch leaned closer and whispered in his ear.

"You haven't done anything, but I'd really like to talk to you. Will you join me in the bathroom, it's really important."

The serious expression on Hotch's face convinced him and he nodded his head. They got up to go to the bathroom just as the others opened the door and came into the diner.

In the bathroom Hotch turned to the man after having locked the door.

"My name is Aaron Hotchner and I'm unit chief of the behavioral analysis unit of the FBI at Quantico. My team and I are here to help the Pittsburgh PD with the recent string of killings on and around Liberty Avenue. We've discovered a common denominator of all the victims and I'm afraid that there is a real possibility that you are his next intended target."

The poor man looked shell-shocked and just stared at Hotch with his mouth open.

"Are you serious?"

"Very much so. We can offer you protection until we've caught this guy, if you're interested."

"What makes you think I'll be next? That this psycho is even interested in me?"

"Do you know Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor?"

"Of course, Kinney owns Babylon, used to be the top stud until he retired, Taylor's his partner."

"Yes. The first three victims were men those two had a sexual encounter with after Mr. Taylor returned to Pittsburgh after a longer absence. It would appear that the UnSub is killing said men in the order in which they were intimate with Mr. Kinney and Taylor. And according to Mr. Taylor you are next."

"Taylor knows my name?"

The man looked both flattered and surprised, momentarily ignoring the rest.

"I'm afraid not, but he drew us a sketch of you."

Hotch showed the sketch and the man nodded.

"Well, I did trick with the two of them back then; do you really think I'm in danger?"

"I do, he's determined to see this through. Would you be interested in our protection?"

"Of course I'm interested; you tell me a psychotic killer is planning to kill me!"

Hotch nodded and then led the man, who had finally introduced himself as Neil Harris, out of the bathroom and then out of the diner.

The others had ordered some food to go, remembering to get something for Hotch.

He led Neil to one of the SUV's and they drove off. As soon as the others had gotten into the other car Rossi called Hotch with an address for a safe house Carl had told him about.

Hotch blotted the address into the GPS and they were off. The others drove another route to the same house and got Neil installed.

Carl said that he'd stay the night, had had to report in to the station that that he was using the house anyway, and Deb was used to his odd hours.

Rossi offered to stay with him in he could get a nap sometime during the day. JJ and Prentiss went to the market to get some essentials while Carl went home for his own nap.

Hotch and Rossi stayed with Neil, trying to calm him down and reassure him that nothing was going to happen to him. When JJ and Prentiss came back Rossi went to one of the bedrooms and went to sleep.

Hotch told the girls that he'd be fine alone for a few hours and told them to go back to Britin and report the lucky break to Reid and Morgan. He'd take the second car back when Carl came back.

Both the rest of the day and the night went off without a hitch and Carl had even managed to convince some of his colleagues to help; so two police officers took over the next day and two others would take the night shift. This assured that the entire team plus Carl would be ready on Liberty Avenue Saturday night.


	22. Show time

Morgan and Brian had picked up Garcia on their way back to Britin Friday, and when they arrived, both Morgan and Garcia wanted to know what Justin and Reid had bought, but Justin refused to tell them, said it was to be a surprise and Reid followed his lead.

Saturday the team spent planning and preparing for the Babylon surveillance while Brian and Justin each worked on their own thing.

When it was about two hours until they had to leave, Justin went and pulled Reid away to go take a shower. When he had finished his own shower, he found Reid's new clothes and all the other things he'd need to get him ready.

Reid had really wanted to stay with the planning till the end.

"It is going to take two hours to get ready, besides, Derek needs to use the shower after you, so no, we can't wait."

"We were done here anyway; if we nitpick this any further we are going to plan it to death."

Rossi smirked while he said it and the others agreed; there was the risk of over-planning something like this.

Reid reluctantly got up and followed Justin upstairs. He took a shower and blow-dried his hair as per Justin's orders. When his hair was dried and he had put on his new clothes, Justin came in to help him with his hair.

Reid had heard Morgan enter the bathroom and get in the shower while he dressed and when Justin came to do something with his hair, they heard him finish.

Everybody was waiting in the dining room when Reid and Justin finally came down. They all stared with open mouths at the man walking in with Justin. Brian was the first to recover and whistled slowly.

"Well done, Sunshine, he'll fit right in."

"Damn, Pretty Boy, you look amazing."

Morgan tried to not look too hungry, but the sight of Reid with the topmost part of his hair pulled back in a ponytail that hung down over the loose hair at the back would have been enough to get his attention since it brought out his cheekbones and eyes. The fact that he was wearing a tight pale yellow t-shirt that just reached the top of the equally tight black kid leather pants did all too familiar things to his groin and he himself wore tight jeans, so an erection would have been impossible to hide.

Reid felt very self-conscious; every time he moved, his shirt would lift up and reveal some skin.

"Junior g-man, you look positively scrumptious, just as good as my chocolate Adonis. You are going to have a hell of a time keeping the groping hands off him, Morgan."

Reid blushed and Morgan took an unconscious step closer and pulled up to his full height.

"I feel ridiculous, and I can't hide my gun anywhere in these clothes."

"I'm wearing an ankle holster, plus the rest of the team is just outside if we should need backup."

"And you look good, Spence, Garcia's right, you are going to fit right in."

JJ sounded reassuring and when Prentiss and Rossi nodded their ascent, he relaxed a little; besides, he liked the look in Morgan's eyes his appearance had elicited.

"Spencer, it's important that you seem comfortable when you meet our friends; you have to relax."

Justin put a reassuring hand on Reid's shoulder and he nodded and took some deep breaths.

Brian had gotten ready too and they all left. Hotch and Rossi were going to park one of the SUVs one alley further down from Babylon, making it look like they were just two men out to spend some time together in a safe environment. JJ and Prentiss were going to be a little further up the avenue, closer to Woody's, also looking like a couple just out for a fun evening.

Carl was going to be in the manager's office with Garcia keeping an eye on the monitors of both the inside of the club and the surrounding alleys.

Brian, Justin, Morgan and Reid drove to the diner to meet the gang, who would undoubtedly be there after the word had spread that Brian and Justin would be there.

Everybody was there already when they arrived and they joined Ben and Michael in the booth behind Ted, Blake, Emmett and Drew.

"Who's that?"

Michael all but pointed his finger at Reid and Morgan when they scooted in to make room for Justin next to them while Brian bumped Michael further in the booth making Ben move closer to the wall.

"This is Derek and Spencer, some friends we met in New York a while back. Derek, Spencer, this is Michael and Ben. Behind us is Ted, who you, Derek, already met, his partner Blake, and Emmett and Drew. The redhead looking about to blow a gasket is Debbie, Michael's mom and surrogate mother to every queer in the Pitts."

Morgan said a polite hello while Reid just gave his usual shy wave.

"Hi, sweeties, what brings you to the glorious Pittsburgh?"

Emmett's exuberance couldn't help but bring smiles to Morgan and Reid's faces.

"We're just here to visit Justin and Brian for the weekend, see this club Brian has been bragging so much about."

Morgan smirked and Brian looked indignant.

"Hey, I just told you I owned the best club in the Pitts, you're the one who insisted that you wanted to see it."

Morgan, Brian, Justin and Reid all laughed at that, and it really did sound like the four of them had known each other for a while. Everybody but Michael joined the laughter, but he just looked like he had a hard time not crossing his arms across his chest, looking petulant.

"Where exactly did you meet; Brian was hardly in New York long enough to make friends."

Brian looked at Michael oddly while Morgan and Reid just looked surprised.

"Spencer and I were in the city for a weekend getaway when we passed a gallery with an amazing painting in the window. We decided to go in and loved the work displayed inside as much as the one in the window, so when we heard the artist was there, we wanted to tell him so. Brian happened to be there too and that's how we met."

Morgan looked at Justin and Brian who nodded and then Reid thought he should add his two cents worth.

"We hit it off and went out for a drink and we've kept in touch ever since."

"Well, it's nice to meet you,"

Ben, ever the Zen peace-maker, said, and the rest followed up the sentiment, even Michael, who had gotten over his initial shock of seeing Brian and Justin with someone new.

"Now that that's over with, what can I get everybody?"

Debbie took all their orders and went to put them in. While they waited for their food, the gang all wanted to know more about the two newcomers.

Blake had caught on to the fact that they had been in New York for a weekend getaway.

"Where do you live? I figured you don't live either here or New York?"

"We live in D.C., or in Virginia a little outside D.C."

Ted, forever interested in people's professions from an accountant's standpoint.

"What do you do?"

"I'm a psychologist and Derek's a lawyer. We know what Ted does, what about the rest of you?"

"Well, I'm a party planner, and my Drewsie used to be a football player with the Pittsburgh Steelers; now, he coaches for the Carnegie Mellon University team. Blake's a substance abuse counselor; Michael owns Red Cape Comics and Ben is a professor at CM."

"I thought I'd seen you before." Morgan looked at Drew, who just smiled and shrugged. "I used to play for Northwestern before I blew out my knee."

"Ouch, sorry to hear that."

"Hey, it's ok, it was a long time ago and it all turned out for the best anyway."

He smiled at Reid, who blushed but smiled back.

"What do you teach?"

Reid looked at Ben to get the attention off of himself.

"I teach English literature with an emphasis on gay studies."

"Wow, that sounds interesting, my mother was an English professor, too, but her area was medieval literature."

"She retired?"

"Some years back, yes."

"As a psychologist you must have a field day with someone like Brian."

Michael smiled; he really didn't mean anything bad, he just didn't realize that it might not be funny.

"What do you mean? He's unique, but not in a way a therapist would need to work on."

"Oh, come on. He doesn't exactly lead a normal life by anybody's standards."

Reid looked at Michael like he had lost his mind.

"Let's see, he's married, has a son, owns two highly successful businesses and gives back to his community by donating to charities; which part is it that you think isn't a normal life?"

Michael looked a little shocked, but then he recovered.

"His tricking for one; it's not exactly normal to have an understanding like that."

"I'm not sure you're aware, but Brian and Justin have been monogamous for the last year, since six months before their wedding."

This time, Michael looked like someone had just hit him in the face. Nobody had thought to tell Morgan and Reid about Ben's positive status and subsequent need to always use condoms and the fact that Michael and Ben didn't know that Brian and Justin had forgone using them.

"You're monogamous? Do you not use condoms either?"

Brian and Justin looked uncomfortable while Morgan and Reid looked confused.

"No, Michael, we don't; we haven't since the wedding."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked like he was about to cry and Ben took his hand while Brian took a deep breath.

"Because we didn't want to upset you. We know you and Ben can never do it raw, and we didn't want to rub your faces in it."

Comprehension dawned on both Morgan and Reid's faces, and then Reid just looked apologetic.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea."

Justin put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head while Brian spoke.

"Not your fault; it was about time anyway, it would have gotten out eventually."

Just then, Debbie arrived with their food, assisted by Kiki. They talked while they ate and Brian and Justin had been right about the kind of questions they got; some of them were very personal.

Michael recovered from the shock and joined the conversation. They talked and ate long enough for it to be Babylon time when they were done, so they skipped the usual trip to Woody's.


	23. Of captures and goodbyes

It was a good thing they didn't make a stop at Woody's; Reid and Morgan didn't really want to have to explain why they didn't drink. At Babylon, it was more acceptable to just drink water without explanation, especially if you were dancing.

As soon as they walked through the door, Brian, Justin, Reid and Morgan hit the dance floor, Morgan and Reid with an eye out for anybody looking like they didn't like their two companions.

Both Morgan and Reid had in an ear piece, small enough not to be seen. That also meant that it was only one way, so they could only hear, not talk through them. Garcia and Carl were the only ones who could see the two agents and after a few songs they were worked up enough that they forgot about them and started to kiss. They justified it to themselves as them just staying in character.

Garcia grabbed hold of Carl's arm and squealed delightedly.

"I knew it; they are so perfect for each other, my two lovelies."

Carl smiled at the familiar enthusiasm and vowed to himself that he'd introduce Garcia to Debbie; they'd get a kick out of each other.

"I gather they aren't together, or at least, they weren't until now?"

"No, but I had a feeling they liked each other. They just never did anything about it before. There is also the matter of the no fraternization rule, but my boyfriend and I got around it, so I'd think they could too, if they can keep their relationship out of the field."

Carl nodded; he had always thought rules like that were stupid; you couldn't help who you fell in love with, rules or not.

After about an hour, Reid was a little tired and a lot thirsty so they went to the bar and ordered some water. Brian and Justin joined them and Brian told the bartender that whatever Morgan and Reid wanted to drink all night was on the house.

When he had finished his water, Reid needed to use the restroom and Morgan just nodded and kept scanning the crowd. After about five minutes, Garcia's voice in his ear had him running towards the back door. Brian, Justin and the rest of the gang followed, not knowing why, but they could tell by the look on his face that it wasn't good.

"Garcia just told me that Spencer's in trouble; some guy pulled him by the arm out the back door to the alley."

Morgan bent down to get his gun just inside the back door while the others, except Brian and Justin, stared in confusion and shock. He opened the door carefully and slowly made his way outside.

Brian could see that Michael was just about to say something and clasped his hand over his mouth. He put a finger of the other hand over his own mouth to indicate they should be quiet.

Morgan saw Reid pressed against the wall further down the alley and quietly made his way closer. The man holding Reid had a knife to his throat and Morgan didn't want to risk him cutting Reid if he was spooked. When he got closer, he could see Reid's eyes and he was more angry than scared. Reid signaled with his hands that he should go ahead, Reid was ready.

"FBI! Let him go!"

The man was distracted enough that Reid could get a hold of the arm with the knife and get himself off the wall a little. When the assailant looked back at Reid, Morgan moved in and got him pressed against the wall.

"Spencer, I have cuffs on the right ankle, will you do the honors?"

Reid got the cuffs and took the arms of the loudly talking man.

"I was supposed to be the next king. When the twink came back, I was king for several months until suddenly they came back together and took all the fresh meat home with them. I had earned first privilege; I had waited years to get my turn as top stud."

Hotch, Rossi, JJ, Prentiss, Carl and Garcia had all arrived when Reid had cuffed the guy and everybody was looking at Brian and Justin for an explanation.

"It's a long story and not one I want to tell here."

Carl had called it in and a cruiser had arrived to take the UnSub in. Carl and the FBI agents went with him in their own cars while Brian and Justin went to Britin with a promise of brunch the next morning for the whole gang.

When they arrived the next morning, the FBI team, with Brian and Justin, was waiting for them in the dining room. They had taken down all the photos, maps, and anything else relating to the case and removed the boards from the room, which now looked like it used to.

Viviane had made brunch for everybody and they sat down amidst a barrage of questions.

"If you will all just shut up and sit down, we'll tell you everything."

They all quieted down at Brian's outburst. They put food on their plates and then Carl started talking.

"I needed help in the case with the guy killing gay men on Liberty Avenue and the Pittsburgh PD wasn't all that helpful. I finally managed to convince my captain to let me call the BAU of the FBI to help me, but they wouldn't give them any space to work at the station. I asked Brian if he knew of a place and he and Justin offered up this dining room, even offered that the team could stay here so they wouldn't have to travel to and from every day."

Everybody looked like they were about to say something, but Brian put his hand up to stop them.

"The reason we didn't tell you is that you would all have found an excuse to come out here just to meet them, and they'd never get any peace to work. We didn't tell you that Derek and Spencer were undercover so as not to blow said cover."

"What does BAU stand for, what do you do?"

Drew was the one asking but it looked like they all wanted to know.

"BAU stands for Behavioral Analysis Unit and we're profilers. We analyze behavior and figure out who the police are looking for in terms or race, age, gender, behavior in general and things like that."

"So you didn't really meet Brian and Justin in New York?"

"No, we met for the first time here on Tuesday, sorry about that."

Morgan looked at Michael and shrugged.

"That's ok; you had to stay in character. Are the two of you even really together?"

Morgan and Reid looked at each other and both decided that they didn't want to come out to the team just yet.

"No, we're not; Brian and Justin even had to give us dancing lessons to get us to look like we had done it together for years."

"What about your mother; was she really an English professor?"

"Yes, that part is true, and Derek really does have a law degree and I do have a major in psychology."

"And that's only one of his minor degrees. He has three doctorates and two more majors."

Morgan sounded so proud of him that the rest of the team looked a little closer at him. That is until Hotch realized what he had said.

"Two more majors? When did you get your major in philosophy?"

"About six months ago."

"Why didn't you tell us? And how did Morgan know?"

JJ looked a little hurt.

"I didn't want anybody to make a fuss. I only got it for fun, for my own sake. I don't know how Morgan knew about it; I didn't tell him."

Reid looked at Morgan with a questioning expression.

"I didn't actually know, but I know you and there is no way you'd take any longer on a master's degree, genius."

He smiled fondly at him and Reid couldn't help but smile back.

"Genius? You're a genius?"

Michael sounded dubious.

"Well, I don't think you can quantify these…"

"Yes, he's a genius. IQ of 187, eidetic memory and he reads 20,000 words a minute, if the three doctorates and three majors by the age of 29 weren't proof enough."

Morgan was so proud of Reid, and it showed through very plainly, but the rest of the team was equally proud of Reid that they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary.

"Ok, all this is nice, but I want to know what happened at the police station."

Justin was tired of all the chit chat and wanted some answers. Hotch explained how Justin had recognized the men when he had first seen the pictures of the dead men on the bulletin board. How it had turned out to be the first three men they had slept with in the period after Justin came back from New York and how he had given them a picture of the next victim and how he had been found. Hotch also told them they had interviewed everybody with some kind of grudge against the two men.

When he said that part, everybody wanted to know who they had talked to and how it had gone; they each told them about the people they had interviewed and especially Debbie had really wanted to be there for a few of those, particularly Craig Taylor.

Hotch then went on to tell what had happened when they got to the police station. They had been shown to an interrogation room, where Rossi took over the interrogation while the rest of the team and Carl watched through the two-way mirror.

"The man's name is Brandon Foster and he confessed to all the murders and told me that he felt it was his turn to be the stud. Apparently, there was something about a bet some years back with you, Brian?"

Rossi looked at Brian, who just nodded, and Rossi continued.

"When Justin went to New York, not that Brandon knew that's where he went, Brian had apparently cut down on his tricking, so Brandon felt that his time had come; then, when Justin came home, there was a three month period where nobody saw Brian and Brandon had taken over completely."

"I remember that time; we hardly saw you in that period either."

Emmett smiled brightly, imagining what the two of them had been up to in that time. Rossi just smiled at him and continued.

"After that period, both of you came back to the club, and as Brandon tells it, every time someone new showed up, you two made a move and took the guy home. He felt he had earned first refusal to any new meat, his word, not mine, and the fact that the two of you just took them pissed him off. Now, he lived with it, and as he said, it only lasted for a few months and everything went back to normal."

Rossi made air quotations around the last word.

"Everything was fine until he got with the first of the two men. At that point, Brandon had just lost his job and he was severely depressed, suicidal even, and carried around a knife, thinking about cutting his wrists. When he and the man were finished, the poor guy had turned around and told him that he didn't understand how Brandon had gotten the title of stud after Brian when Brian was so much better."

There were a lot of exclamations after that and Rossi nodded.

"Yeah, that really set him off, and he took out the knife and stabbed the man. He discovered that he liked the feeling and when he two weeks later picked up the next victim, the decision wasn't all that hard."

Brian looked like he was going to be sick.

"Are you saying that this is somehow all my fault?"

"No, if it had been anybody else, this would have never happened. A lot of things went wrong for him to get to this point. The stressor was the loss of his job; if that hadn't happened he would have probably never snapped."

Morgan, who sat next to Brian, put a hand on his shoulder.

"There is nothing either you or Justin did that caused this; something like this is a personality default that is latent until something happens that brings it out."

Brian nodded, relieved; he had been worried that he was at least partly responsible for the death of three people.

They all talked for a while longer while they finished brunch and then the Pittsburgh part of the guests left, leaving only the BAU and the residents of Britin in the house.

The agents were going to go pack when Brian and Justin stopped them.

"If any of you have any vacation time and an inexplicable desire to stay in glorious Pittsburgh, you are more than welcome to stay here for a while. We won't even demand that you spend time with us if you don't want to."

Brian smirked and Justin back-handed him lightly in the stomach, but he also nodded his ascent.

The agents all looked at each other and then at Hotch.

"You all have a week after this, not that this was a hard case, but we haven't had any time off in quite a while. I have to decline your generous offer, though; I have to get home to my son."

"I have to get back to my son and my boyfriend as well, but thank you so much for your offer and your hospitality."

Brian and Justin nodded at Hotch and JJ, understanding their need to go home. Rossi and Prentiss both declined too, but Garcia asked if it was ok if Kevin joined her; if so, she'd be more than happy to stay.

"Of course he can come too, the more the merrier."

Justin smiled brightly and Garcia took out her phone with a grin to call her boyfriend.

"I'd love to stay too, if you are sure it's not an imposition."

Reid, ever polite, smiled shyly and Brian hurried to reassure him that it was no trouble at all.

"What if I do want to spend some time with you, is that ok too?"

Morgan smirked and both Brian and Justin laughed.

"Sure, that'd be fine too; we'd love to get to know you better."

"Then I'd love to stay, too."

This wasn't exactly a surprise after Reid had agreed to stay. All the agents went upstairs, some to pack and some to get clothes to Vivian for washing; they really didn't have enough clothes with them for a week and a half.

When they all came back down, Justin and Brian were ready in the hall. Justin had some rolled up pieces of paper under his arm. He handed each of the leaving agents one each and when they unrolled them it turned out to be charcoal sketches of themselves during some kind of work situation.

"Oh my god, these are amazing. When did you have time to do them?"

They all looked as shocked as Prentiss sounded.

"A portrait like that doesn't take all that long. I did them during the week. I'm just glad I had the time to finish them all."

"Thank you so much, Justin, I'll put this in a frame when I get home. I mean the fact that you signed them makes them worth what? 3000 dollars a piece, am I right?"

"You could probably get about 5,000 considering he did it especially for you."

Brian was very matter-of-fact, even if the pride he felt in his partner showed through.

"Shit, that's a lot of money!"

Morgan, like Reid and Garcia, hadn't gotten a portrait, but had admired the others'.

The four leaving agents said their goodbyes and then they left with a last minute warning from Hotch that they'd have to find their own way home.


	24. Practical application

When the other agents were gone, Garcia turned to the remaining men and smiled brightly.

"Do you need help moving one of you into the other one's room, or can you manage on your own?"

Both agents looked at her and started stuttering. She just waved away their protests.

"I saw you over the security monitors at Babylon, remember, and I know that you have liked each other for a very long time. Remember that I'm not a profiler and therefore never made any promise."

Both of them closed their mouths and Brian grinned.

"I think I'm going to like you a whole lot, Garcia, not many people would have reacted the way you do when discovering the homo- or bisexuality of their coworkers."

"If there's another reaction to your friends finally admitting they like each other, and maybe having a chance at something real, I don't want to know."

This made all four men smile and Reid visibly relaxed, he relaxed even further when Morgan took his hand.

"So, whose room should we stay in?"

He looked at Reid with a little smile and a half shrug.

"Mine, I think I'll overdose on colors in yours; Debbie sure is bright."

Brian and Justin cracked up at that because if one thing could be said about their surrogate mother, it was that she was bright.

"What time is Kevin getting in?"

Morgan looked at Garcia, who checked her phone.

"At 5:30, I had to give him time to pack and tell his boss that he'd be off for a week, why?"

"I thought the three of us should pick him up and then give him the same introduction to Britin and our hosts as we got."

He had a devious smirk on his face. Garcia caught on quickly.

"You want to show him the paintings before he meets Brian and Justin in person?"

Morgan nodded and Reid couldn't help the nervous chuckle that escaped him. Brian and Justin just smiled.

"If you think he can handle it, it's fine by us."

Justin shrugged, not really having that many inhibitions anymore.

Morgan and Reid went back upstairs to move Morgan's things into what was now their room. Garcia convinced Brian and Justin to let her look at their computers to upgrade their protection and make them more efficient.

When it was time to leave for the airport, they borrowed Justin's car since the FBI SUVs had been returned. They got there just as Kevin's flight landed, so they didn't have to wait for too long.

Morgan and Reid turned away discreetly while Garcia and Kevin said their hellos. They greeted him themselves and then went back to Justin's car since Kevin only had a carry on.

When they arrived at Britin, Kevin was just as impressed as the rest of them had been. Morgan could hardly contain his excitement when he showed him inside the den. He wasn't disappointed in his reaction.

Kevin stood completely still just inside the door and stared between the two paintings on the far wall. Garcia nudged him farther into the room and he moved like in a trance.

"Shit, they are…I really have no words for what they are."

"Then try and turn around."

Morgan was smiling brightly and when Kevin saw the painting next to the door his smile grew even more. Kevin had managed to close his mouth while turning, but it dropped open again when he saw the giant painting.

"Whoa."

Brian and Justin, who had shown up and stood together in the doorway, chuckled lightly and Kevin's eyes snapped to them when he heard that.

"You…that's you and it's huge!"

Everybody cracked up at that and Kevin eventually joined in. He composed himself enough to walk over to them with his hand out to shake.

"It's nice to see you again, and thank you so much for the invitation."

"You are more than welcome. Now, Vivian informs me that dinner will be ready at seven, that's in half an hour, so we were wondering if anybody is up for a game of poker."

Morgan, Kevin and Garcia all groaned while Reid smiled brightly.

"What?"

Justin and Brian both looked at them, wondering what was wrong.

"Spencer's from Las Vegas and he never loses at poker."

Morgan slung an arm over Reid's shoulder and pulled him in. Kevin's eyes went up at that but Garcia just nodded.

"I told you, Derek's no threat to you."

Morgan looked at Kevin and Garcia in turn and then he laughed.

"You've been jealous of me?"

Kevin stuttered, but then just nodded.

"I mean you are close and look at you and then look at me."

"My baby girl is like a third sister to me, being jealous really isn't necessary, even if it hadn't been for Spencer."

Morgan smiled gently at the man next to him and then they all went to the game room to have their asses handed to them by Reid.

The days over the next week were spent in and around Pittsburgh, either just the four agents or they were joined by either Justin or both of them.

Morgan and Reid especially liked the times they went to Liberty Avenue; they treasured the chance to just walk around hand in hand without fear of reprisal; not even the fact that they were an interracial couple garnered a raised eyebrow.

When Debbie heard that the four agents were staying at Britin for an additional week, she insisted on a family dinner, including them, on Wednesday night.

Morgan, Reid, Brian and Justin weren't sure that letting Debbie and Garcia get to know each other better was a good idea, but they also knew it was inevitable.

When the six of them arrived, everybody else was already there, and as predicted, Debbie and Garcia bonded immediately due to the fact that Garcia loved the decorations in Debbie's living room, a fact that scared Brian and Justin in no small way.

During dinner, Debbie and Garcia talked about how best to support the gay men in their lives. Michael was quiet until Morgan caught on.

"I'm so sorry we told you that we are not really together, but first off, we just got together while here, secondly, there is a rule about fraternization at work. We are not going to keep it a secret forever, but we do have to be careful."

Michael nodded, understanding only too well the need to hide who you are at work, having done it himself for years when he worked at the Big Q.

The rest of the dinner went with all of them getting to know each other better, except Debbie and Garcia who were huddled together all night.

"I'd be scared if I were you; anything Debbie tells Garcia is somehow going to come back and bite you in the ass."

Justin nodded at Brian's words while the two agents looked worried.

All the other evenings during the week were spent at Britin talking, playing games, watching movies, all six of them together or, a few nights, Garcia and Kevin would leave the four of them to talk. Morgan and Reid learned a lot about being a gay man, and not just the sex parts either.

The nights, however, Morgan and Reid spent getting intimately familiar with each other's bodies. It started with just touches; there wasn't a part of their bodies the other one hadn't touched or kissed.

The first night, they just kissed and rutted against each other until they both came. The next night, mouths came into play, not yet on cocks or anywhere else in that vicinity, but almost everywhere else; this time they used their hands to get each other off.

The sounds Morgan made the third night when Reid wrapped his lips around the head of his cock would forever be his favorite sounds in the world. Those sounds combined with the taste and feel of Morgan were enough to make him cum when Morgan did.

The next day Morgan had such a smug satisfied look on his face that Brian laughed when he saw him at breakfast.

"Somebody got a blowjob last night."

Reid blushed scarlet and Morgan's smile grew. Justin looked at them and cracked up.

During their talk later that evening, before going to Debbie's, Brian and Justin talked about rimming, something that made both Morgan and Reid blush and look at everything but each other, even if both their cocks liked the sound of it.

In fact, Morgan was so curious about it that he coaxed Reid to lie on his stomach when they went to bed that night. He kissed, licked and nibbled his way down Reid's back, a trick he had learned from Brian. When he reached Reid's ass he spread the other man's legs and carefully swiped his tongue across the puckered hole.

If the texture, smell and taste hadn't been enough to convince him it was a good idea, Reid's reaction would have been; he keened and moaned Morgan's name before burying his face in his arms. His legs spread even wider to give Morgan more room.

Morgan, encouraged by Reid's reaction, continued to map all the little folds with his tongue while his hands massaged the globes framing his face. He took his time, and not until he could feel the tight hole relaxing did he spear his tongue and carefully breach the opening.

The reaction from Reid was instantaneous and bigger than Morgan had anticipated. His legs folded under him a little, he pushed his ass back into Morgan's face and his head snapped up.

"Oh god, so good."

Morgan smiled, no small feat with his tongue in someone's ass. Reid relaxed a little again and Morgan continued his explorations.

This time, it was Morgan who came from just the taste and sounds of Reid's orgasm.

"I'm not sure if I hope we get more stamina or not; this is getting a little embarrassing."

Morgan smiled crookedly and Reid smiled back.

"I'm sure it's just the novelty of it all getting us this excited; when we have been together for a while, we will probably have better endurance."

Morgan's smile grew at the typical Reid speech and he pulled him in closer to kiss him before settling down for the night.

When Morgan, the next morning, somewhat shamefaced, asked Brian about their lack of self-control, Brian laughed, which really didn't help Morgan's mood.

"Sorry, I'm not laughing at you. The thing is, when I first met Justin, I had fucked several hundred, if not thousands of men and I was widely known for my amazing stamina, but one taste of that sweet ass and I was almost ready to shoot. I have gotten better over the years, but sometimes his scent or taste hits me square in the guts and I'm right back to that first night. I've later acknowledged that it's not that he actually smells or tastes better or sweeter than anybody else, but the fact that it's him and my feelings for him that make all the difference in the world."

"Even that first night?"

"Yeah, even back then. The poor sucker just wasn't a match for my seventeen-year-old charms."

Morgan and Brian turned around to find Reid and a widely grinning Justin standing in the doorway.

"Twat!"

Brian tried to sound angry, but the smile that tugged at the corners of his mouth and shone in his eyes told a different story.

"But I'm your twat."

Justin came further into the room and walked over to Brian, giving him a kiss, which Brian happily returned.

"I hope Derek and I are as happy with each other in ten years as you two are."

Morgan nodded his agreement at that, secretly pleased that Reid saw them as long term like that.

"You will be if you are willing to work at it; trust me, it's a lot of hard work, not just because you have each other and yourselves to contend with, but the rest of the world feels it has a right to judge you as well, and that can be a lot of pressure, especially if the ones doing the judging are your families."

Justin was very serious, wanting to impart that last part very strongly. Morgan and Reid both nodded in understanding.

Just then Garcia and Kevin walked in, both looking pleased with themselves. Brian took one look at them and got a mock disgusted look on his face.

"Eew, hetero sex, good thing they are staying in Daphne's room, that way no self-respecting fag has to be subjected to those vibes."

"Hey, I'll have you know that anybody would be lucky to get our sexual vibes."

Kevin had straightened to his full height. When he finished, they all cracked up and then just sat down to eat some breakfast.


	25. Vanquishing ghosts

Brian invited them all to see Kinnetik, so after breakfast, they all got into Justin's car and drove into Pittsburgh, the three that hadn't already seen the office had the same reaction that Morgan first did.

"Well, I guess if you want to stand out from the others, putting your agency in a bathhouse would do the trick."

Brian smirked, self-satisfied.

"It's also the first place the blond and I ever fucked in public, a fact I was kind enough not to point out to his mother when she showed me the place."

"Yeah, because at that point you saying something like that would really have shocked her."

Justin rolled his eyes and pushed the door open like he owned the place, probably because he did; at least, he owned half ever since the wedding.

They went to the IT department to let Garcia and Kevin have a look. When six people, including the boss, showed up in the office, everybody looked up.

"Everybody, this is Supervisory Special agents Morgan and Dr. Reid and this is FBI technical analysts Garcia and Lynch."

Brian looked stern and everybody in the department looked stricken until Brian smiled.

"Relax, nothing's wrong, the four of them are just friends of Justin and I visiting from Quantico. We just thought Kevin and Garcia should get a look at our systems now that they are here anyway."

They all visibly relaxed and the IT department head stepped forward and led them to an empty desk and logged on to the system.

When the two were settled, Brian and Justin led the other two to the art department, where Justin was greeted with enthusiasm.

"Hey guys, this is Derek and Spencer, friends of ours visiting for the week. We thought we'd show them the ad-world's best art department."

They all preened and Brian looked at his husband in astonishment; the entire department usually never looked at him with that kind of devotion; he guessed it was an artist thing.

When they were finished in the art department, they continued through the rest of the office before going back for Kevin and Garcia.

"So, did they completely change your system?"

Morgan's smirk was almost worthy of Brian and Garcia stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'll have you know that Brian hired some very competent people and the systems are up to date."

Both Brian and the IT department smiled at Garcia's words. The two analysts said goodbye and they all went with Brian to his office, where Cynthia waited with some papers for Brian to sign and lunch in the conference room.

They ate while Brian looked through and signed some papers. Some of them even needed Justin's signature. Normally, Brian would just have taken them home for the night and brought them back the next day, but now that Justin was in the office, he might as well read through the papers and sign right away.

After the second document they both read and signed, Morgan had to know.

"Why do both of you read through them; you'd think it was enough that one of you did it."

Justin smirked at Brian and then turned to Morgan.

"I thought so, too, but after the lecture I got the first time I tried that, I have made sure to read everything myself."

"Look, we trust each other, and there is no way I'd ever fuck him over, but you might as well get in the habit of always reading through everything you sign."

"I agree, it's never a good idea to just blindly put your signature to something."

Morgan looked at Reid when he spoke and smiled.

"Yeah, but Baby Boy, it takes you about thirty seconds to read through something like that, while the it takes the rest of us a little longer."

"That's right, you said something about 20,000 words a minute, that must be fascinating to look at."

"It's amazing," Morgan said just as Garcia said, "It's scary."

Reid blushed scarlet and gave Morgan a bright smile.

That night when they got to bed, Morgan wanted to return the blowjob Reid had given him a few nights before, even if he was scared. Reid could see both the want and the fear on his face, so he was prepared for the whole thing to be canceled at any minute. Or at least he was until Morgan first took him in his mouth and slid down; by then, all functioning brain cells were focused on his cock.

Morgan was so nervous that there was no risk of him cumming, even if it did turn out he enjoyed it, something he was almost sure he wouldn't. He only did it for Reid's sake, not willing to let Carl Buford take anything away from Reid like he had done from Morgan.

He even managed to swallow and when he crawled up to the head of the bed and saw Reid's expression, he felt all the anxiety had been worth it for the look of sheer bliss on his boyfriend's face.

When Reid had recovered, he looked Morgan straight in the eye.

"I want to rim you, Derek, will you let me do that, let me give you that?"

There was a nervous fluttering in his stomach but also an interesting stirring in his cock, so he nodded his head and was about to turn to his stomach when Reid stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Morgan looked at him, questioning, and Reid leaned in to kiss him.

"If you at any time get too uncomfortable, just tell me and I'll stop; I'm never going to do anything to you you don't want me to, ok?"

Morgan felt himself relax; the fact was that Reid was absolutely nothing like Carl and he trusted him with his life. He nodded and started to turn again, this time Reid let him.

Reid followed Morgan's lead and slowly made his way down the broad, well-muscled back, taking his time to trace the black tattoos etched into the skin across the shoulder blades and upper back. He had discovered that he had a kink for Morgan's tattoos and had traced them all with both his fingers and his tongue.

When he could feel Morgan relax, he moved slowly but steadily down and when he reached his goal, Morgan even spread his legs without any encouragement from Reid.

Having quite a bit above average intelligence, Reid knew that it wouldn't be a good idea to just dive right in, so he started by kneading the cheeks slowly but also slowly moving his thumbs closer to the crack. When they met in the middle, he spread the globes and started licking large circles around the hole, not actually touching the puckered flesh for a good long while.

When he finally did, he moaned at the taste and heard an echoing sound coming from Morgan. He continued and finally he could feel the muscle relax enough for him to get his tongue inside.

"Oh god, oh fuck, so good."

Morgan was close almost as soon as he felt the tongue enter him and it only took Reid's hand taking hold of his cock for him to cum. He collapsed, almost boneless, into the mattress and hardly had the energy to open his eyes and smile at Reid when he joined him at the head of the bed.

"Mmm,"

was the only thing that came out of his mouth when he tried to speak. Reid smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him.

"I know how you feel, just sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Morgan smiled lazily and snuggled further into the pillow and was grateful when Reid pulled the duvet over the both of them.

The next morning, Morgan woke up feeling unusually happy, not exactly sure why until he moved and felt the crusting cum on his stomach and remembered the night before. He smiled so brightly that his cheeks almost hurt. He had been waking up happy since he and Reid got their heads together and admitted they liked each other, but this was different. He felt that he had made a breakthrough the night before, letting Reid near his ass.

Carl Buford had really screwed him up for a long time, but finally, he felt that he was in charge of his own body again and the thought of Reid fucking him, which had been equal parts exciting and terrifying before, was only exciting now.

Just then, Reid woke up and saw the sappy smile on Morgan's face. He was wondering what put it there but was generally just happy to see the usually worried and serious face relaxed and happy.

"Good morning, Derek, you look absolutely beautiful when you are relaxed and happy like that."

Morgan broke out in a breathtaking smile and leaned over to give Reid a deep kiss good morning.

"I feel lighter today, like the ghost of Carl Buford has been vanquished. You did that and you have no idea how grateful I am."

Reid felt awed and humbled; it's not often you are credited with vanquishing somebody's ghosts. He felt his face heat up and smiled brightly.

"I don't think you'll ever know how happy I am to have helped you with that."

This time it was Reid kissing Morgan. They got out of bed and decided to shower together, something they hadn't done before.

Washing each other was a whole new very sensual experience and for the first time of many more to come, Morgan knelt in front of his boyfriend and gave him a blowjob. He jerked himself off at the same time, enjoying the sight, sounds, smells and feelings a whole lot more than he would ever have believed if he had ever imagined himself on his knees with a cock in his mouth.

After Reid came, he slid to his knees in front of Morgan and wrapped his hand around Morgan's own around his cock. He helped jerk off his boyfriend while leaning in to kiss his own taste off his lips. They didn't stop kissing even when Morgan came, moaning into Reid's mouth.

"Damn, Pretty Boy, we have to do that on a regular basis; that was so good."

"Yeah."

Reid smiled until they made to get up and he saw the wince on Morgan's face.

"Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, but I might be a little old to kneel for any length of time on such a hard surface. I'll have to consider that next time I renovate my bathroom."

He winked at Reid, who smiled. He liked that Morgan talked as if they were going to be together for a long time.

When they came down for breakfast, Garcia looked at Morgan speculatively.

"You look different, choco muffin, happier, even happier than you have been for the last week."

He smiled at her and flicked her nose.

"Spencer and I vanquished a ghost last night."

She looked like she had just tasted something foul.

"Buford, sick bastard."

"Yeah, but he can't touch me anymore, not even as a bad memory; he's been beaten."

Garcia smiled and then she pulled Reid into a huge hug. When she let go, she looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you so much for making my dove happy."

Reid blushed but he smiled too.

"Believe me; I'm as happy as he is."

"I know and it fills my heart with joy that two more of my kids have found happiness."

She pulled Morgan in and gave the both of them a hug. When she released them, they all sat down to eat.

"If it's none of my business just tell me, but who is Buford?"

Kevin asked carefully, looking between Reid and Morgan.

"Carl Buford was the director of the youth center where I grew up. He helped me out of some trouble, but in return, he molested me for years."

Morgan sounded matter-of-fact, a fact that proved beyond a doubt to Reid that he really was over it.

"Shit, sorry I asked."

"Hey, man, don't think about it; like I said, it's over, done. He is in jail where he belongs and I'm with the most amazing person in the world, so all is good."

Morgan smiled brightly and leaned in to give the blushing Reid a kiss on his cheek.

"What's the plan for today? I have to get some work done and Brian has to go in to Kinnetik, so it's just the four of you."

"We were talking about doing some shopping, actually. After seeing Spencer in those leather pants, I have to get him some jeans and t-shirts, even if he's not exactly thrilled with the idea."

"I don't see why I need new clothes; there is nothing wrong with the clothes I wear."

"No, there isn't, Pretty Boy, but do you know what it does to me to see you in tight pants and tops?"

The leer in Morgan's eyes had Reid thinking not so g-rated thoughts.

"See, you could have just said that, that's the best reason I have heard so far."

Reid tried to look serious but the astonished look on all their faces made him crack up.

"I already agreed that we could go look, so stop trying to persuade me."

He smirked and Morgan laughed and ruffled his hair.

"We were wondering if you are up for a trip to Babylon tonight, without the earpieces and the gun."

Brian was the one smirking now.

"I see you didn't mention the handcuffs."

Morgan smirked right back and Brian's smile grew.

"Well, you never do know when a pair of handcuffs could come in handy."

He winked and everybody but Justin laughed.

"You know as well as I do that real handcuffs leave marks, and you really don't like having to hide those the next few days after."

Brian looked at him in shock while Justin just gave him an innocent smile. The other four laughed at the indignant look on Brian's face.

"You are going to pay for that, Sunshine."

"I'm looking forward to it."

He smiled his signature smile and Brian kissed it off his face before getting up to go to work.

"You can borrow my car today; I'm going to be here all day anyway,"

Justin told the agents, who thanked him and got up as well to start the day.


	26. Commencement

Later that day, four laughing agents, laden with shopping bags, all but stumbled through the door of Britin, nearly bumping into Brian, who had just gotten home himself.

"Whoa, there, you look like you had fun."

"We did, I actually got to play dress up with Reid. I think he tried on thirty outfits, and I have it all on my camera phone."

Garcia looked gleeful and the others laughed at her exuberance, even Reid had given up the fight.

"So, I guess you'll be wearing a new outfit to Babylon tonight."

"Yeah, Garcia even threatened to come help me dress, but Derek put a stop to that idea, something about being the only one to see me less than fully dressed."

Reid smiled at Morgan's caveman reaction while Morgan blushed a little. Brian snorted.

"You don't know what you miss if you won't let anybody see him; sex in public is an amazing experience, and Babylon's backroom an excellent place to do it."

"I don't think I could do that; I'd be too self-conscious to really enjoy it."

Reid looked horrified. Morgan also wasn't all that interested in their first time being anywhere other than in a bed, just the two of them. He wanted time to do it right, not just a fast fuck against a wall.

After dinner, the three couples went to their separate rooms to change for the club. When they met again, the four agents all gaped at their hosts. Both were wearing very tight black leather pants, button down black sleeveless shirts and black Prada boots. They were startling in both their similarities and their differences.

"Wow, you two look smokin' hot."

Kevin scowled a little at Garcia after that remark, but she just shrugged and he conceded the point, they really did.

"We know."

Brian and Justin said at the same time, sounding smug, and the four agents rolled their eyes at them.

When they arrived at Babylon, none of the gang was there yet, so they got drinks and looked at the crowd. Garcia especially enjoyed looking at all the half-dressed boys dancing and kissing. Kevin wasn't too thrilled, but he also knew that she was just looking and that nothing would ever come of it.

The boys arrived shortly after and none of them reacted to Brian and Justin's outfits, making the agents realize that it was a reoccurring thing.

When they were done with their drinks, they all went to the dance floor together, but slowly got separated in pairs, except for Brian, Justin, Reid and Morgan, who danced next to each other.

Kevin and Garcia were the only different sex couple in the place, but it didn't really bother them, they just concentrated on each other since Garcia had gotten her fill of looking and just wanted to dance. A bouncer who had just come on duty tapped them on their shoulders after they had been dancing for a while.

"Excuse me, but this is a gay club, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What? We are here with Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, you know, your bosses?"

"Yeah, I know, but so does everybody else, you'll have to prove it. Besides, they were here last weekend; they very rarely come two weekends in a row."

"Shows what you know. They are dancing over there next to a well-muscled hot black man and his tall, slender, beautiful white partner."

Garcia pointed in the general direction of where she had last seen the four men. The bouncer spoke in his headset to a colleague.

"Do you see Kinney and Taylor?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Could you ask them to come to the exit; we have a situation."

"10-4."

He guided Kevin and Garcia to the exit, where they were joined shortly after by Brian and Justin. Brian looked pissed, not happy to be interrupted.

"This better be good, Bruce, I was just about to drag the blond to the backroom and fuck him through the wall."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kinney, but I caught these hets and they claim to know you."

Brian saw Kevin and Garcia for the first time.

"You caught them doing what exactly?"

Justin was the one asking the question, but Brian looked like he had been about to ask the same thing.

"Caught them here, dancing."

"Bruce, this is a club, people are supposed to fucking dance."

Brian was fuming now, having an inkling of where this was going.

"But they're straight."

"For fuck's sake, if straight people want to spend their money in my club, they are more than welcome to, as long as they don't try to cause any trouble. Besides, these are FBI agents Penelope Garcia and Kevin Lynch, who are also friends of ours. Next time, if there is no trouble, let the hets be, ok?"

Bruce looked chastised and nodded before leaving them.

"Sorry 'bout that, he's new."

"It's fine, now go do what you were about to do, far be it for us to stop important work like that."

Garcia grinned and Brian grabbed Justin's hand, dragging him behind him to the VIP room. They all enjoyed the rest of the evening until they decided it was time to go.

When they came back to Britin later, Morgan and Reid hardly had time to say goodnight before they all but ran up the stairs and into their room. They had been dancing and rutting against each other and generally getting themselves and each other worked up.

When the door had closed behind them, they tore their clothes off and fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs, kissing furiously. Morgan reached into the drawer in the bedside table and found the lube. He held it up to Reid in a question. Reid nodded, even if he did look a little nervous.

Morgan felt a fluttering in his stomach at the thought of actually going through with this, but it was the good kind, the this-is-so-right kind. He opened the cap of the bottle and squeezed out a dollop and then warmed it up between his fingers before reaching down and slowly circling Reid's hole with a single finger, feeling it relax before pushing in up to the first knuckle.

"Huuh."

It was a surprised expel of air and Morgan looked at Reid's face to see if it was a good surprised or a bad one.

"That's nothing like doing it myself; just knowing that it's your finger makes such a difference."

Morgan stared at Reid for a few seconds before closing his mouth that had dropped open when Reid spoke. The implication of what Reid had just said had hit him square in the gut and the pictures in his head of Reid fingering himself were almost enough to make him cum.

"You've done this to yourself?"

His voice quavered and he tried to clear his throat, but it didn't really help all that much.

"Yeah, Justin recommended that I try it before we got to this point, that I might not be as scared or nervous if I did. I only did it once, didn't really have time for more than that."

Morgan sucked in a breath but then decided that the best thing he could do right now was just keep going, otherwise, he'd cum without actually getting inside Reid. He pressed in his finger a little further and felt Reid tense up a little. He stopped and waited until the muscles around his finger relaxed again.

He slid his finger in and out until he thought Reid was ready and then he added another finger. Reid panted, but it didn't sound like pain, so Morgan tried pressing his fingers in further. He felt a little bump and when he touched it, Reid moaned his name and Morgan figured he had found his boyfriend's prostate.

He didn't want Reid to cum before he was inside him so he stayed away from the prostate while getting the other man ready for his cock, something he took very seriously, never wanting to hurt Reid.

When he could move three fingers without too much resistance, he took the condom and fumbled while he tried to open the package, he was so nervous and excited. He finally managed to get it opened and the condom on; he slicked it with more lube and then he positioned himself.

"Are you ready, Baby Boy?"

"Yeah, just, you know, go slow."

Morgan nodded, lifted Reid's legs onto his shoulders and then slowly pushed in about an inch before he stopped at a hiss from Reid. He let him adjust before continuing, even if the slow pace was killing him; the heat and pressure around his cock was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He remembered where Reid's prostate was and he angled his hips to hit it when he was in far enough.

That made Reid's cock swell and get hard again after having flagged a little due to the pain of penetration. When he was all the way in, Morgan froze.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, you are so tight, Baby Boy, so hot."

Reid tried to smile, but he was still not fully adjusted, so it came out a little pained. Morgan took hold of his cock and circled the head with his thumb until he felt the tight muscles surrounding his cock relax a little. Only then did he start moving, just slowly rocking both of them a little until Reid started begging him for more. He complied by pulling almost all the way out before pushing all the way in again.

The sounds coming from Reid were very encouraging, so he sped up a little and used a little more force on the in stroke. That made Reid's head fall backwards and a loud moan escape him.

"Derek, please."

Neither was entirely sure what he was asking for, but that was ok, Morgan kept doing what he had been doing, just sped up, and soon, he felt Reid's ass clamp down on his cock and his tenuous hold he had on his control slipped and he felt his balls draw up and the cum pour out into the condom at the same time as Reid's cum hit their stomachs.

Morgan slumped down onto Reid, and he just barely remembered to let the other man's legs off his shoulders first. Reid didn't mind the weight; in fact, he wound his arms around Morgan's back and held on when he tried to move away.

"I have to pull out, otherwise, I might lose the condom in your ass and then what good has it done, really?"

He smirked and Reid nodded his head and reluctantly let him move off him while holding on to the condom. He took it off and tied it off before tossing it in the waste basket next to the bed. When he laid back, Reid immediately cuddled up to him and put his head on the broad shoulder.

"I never in a million years would have imagined that it could feel anything like this; I thought it was mostly hype."

Morgan grinned and leaned down to kiss Reid before getting comfortable again. They fell asleep like that and they were still entwined when they woke up the next morning.

It was time to leave and all four agents packed their bags before going down for breakfast for the last time. Brian and Justin drove the four agents to the airport when it was time to go.

"Thank you so much for having us this last week; I've had a wonderful time."

The other three agreed with Reid and said so.

"You are very welcome; maybe we can impose on one of you when we come to Washington for Justin's show in three months."

Brian smiled at the surprise evident on all four faces and Justin couldn't help the little chuckle that escaped him. They agreed to keep in touch and make more concrete plans when they were closer to the date.

Justin handed them all a roll and told them to open them when they got home, they didn't have time before their flights. With that, they went through the gates and went back to their lives.


End file.
